Nouvelle vie
by Cuddy's
Summary: House décide de changer sa vie pour retrouver sa complicité avec Cuddy ... Cette fanfiction se situe dans la saison 6. Donc attention spoilers ... Huddy C'est la 1ère fanfic que j'écris donc toutes critiques sont interressantes et enrichissantes. Merci !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de David Shore et de la Fox.**

* * *

House allait entrer, comme à l'accoutumée, sans frapper dans le bureau de la doyenne. Il retira sa main de la poignée et hésita. Non ! Son entrée devait être différente puisqu'il voulait lui annoncer qu'il changeait de vie pour pouvoir tout reprendre comme avant ... Avant quoi ? Non c'était plutôt avant qui ! Oui, avant Lucas. Le fait de penser à cet homme le mit en colère. House regarda à travers les murs de verres. Cuddy était absorbée par ses dossiers et heureusement ne l'avait pas vu. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour et d'éviter cette conversation.

"Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle !" pensa t-il. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il savait qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais, mais ne supportait plus l'indifférence, la distance qui s'était établie entre eux deux. Il voulait récupérer son Amitié, leur complicité. Voilà pourquoi il était prèt à se battre. Et il savait que la première étape était d'entrer dans ce bureau ...

Il frappa à la porte.

"Oui !" dit elle sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas et s'arrêta net. Essayant de se remémorer le discours qu'il avait imaginé et répété tout le long du week-end. Lisa leva les yeux vers lui.

"Ah ! C'est vous House !" s'inquiéta t-elle. "Depuis quand frappez-vous ... et restez-vous silencieux sans entrer ?"

Il ferma la porte et avança d'un pas lent vers le bureau. Elle le regarda faire. Son calme apparent et son silence l'intriguaient.

"Je peux ?" demanda t-il en montrant la chaise devant le bureau.

"Oui !" le ton de sa voix traduisait sa surprise. Que pouvait présager ce changement d'attitude ? Il lui sourit. Elle aimait ce sourire et lui rendit instinctivement, laissant par la même tomber sa méfiance.

"Cuddy" soupira t-il. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Il y avait de la chaleur dans sa voix. Elle aimait la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom. Le son de sa voix lui fit reporter son attention sur le docteur.

"Je voulais officiellement vous informer de mon changement de vie" déclara t-il d'une seule traite et très sérieusement. On pouvait lire la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. "Bon avec un roulement de tambour cela aurait eu plus d'effet" claironna t-il dans un large sourire.

Tout en l'observant silencieusement elle se demandait où il voulait en venir. Il paraissait si calme, si sûr de lui et ... il avait quelque chose de différent, mais quoi ? Son regard était plus lumineux et son sourire plus chaud ... il paraissait ... HEU-REUX ! Elle aimait cette idée.

"Vous ne dites rien ?"

Elle sortit de sa rêverie. "Je, je ne sais pas ... balbutia t-elle. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Elle enchaîna sans attendre la réponse. Vous débarquez, non vous entrez posément dans mon bureau et m'annoncez votre nouvelle ère !"

"Non !" La coupa t-il. "Cette nouvelle vie à pour but de retrouver tout ce que j'aimais dans l'autre ... Celle d'avant ... (il ne pût se résoudre à prononcer le prénom de celui qui partageait la vie de Lisa) ... mon départ pour Mayfield."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends rien répliqua t-elle un peu agacée. Pourriez-vous être plus clair ? House, il est (elle regarda sa montre) 18H30 et ... elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Mais que faites vous encore ici ?"

L'honnêteté avec laquelle il lui répondit la surprise.

"Je voulais être certain que l'on ne nous dérangerai pas et que vous auriez du temps à m'accorder. Je voulais vous parler, c'est important ...pour moi" murmura t-il, un peu comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

A peine s'était elle rendue compte de son hésitation qu'il avait déjà repris contenance. Son visage était grave. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne quittait pas les siens espérant pouvoir y lire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

"Cuddy, je sais que j'ai perdu votre amour !".

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ses mots et se sentit rougir.

"Mais je veux conserver notre amitié". Il était sérieux et grave. House regardait ses mains posées sur sa canne. Cuddy souriait en voyant les doigts du diagnosticien tapoter nerveusement le haut de la canne. A présent elle sentait son embarras et savait que ce qu'il allait lui dire était important et sincère. Cela lui pesait de se livrer, elle le savait ... Elle ressentait un mélange de curiosité et de gêne face à ce qui allait venir.

"Je veux retrouver notre complicité, nos joutes verbales, mes allusions sexistes et vos outrages ..." Il leva les yeux vers elle et finit sa phrase dans un sourire "feint !"

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ce sourire lui mit du baume au cœur, le fit se sentir plus confiant et c'est sans retenue et en fixant ses grands yeux bleus qu'il lui déclara :

"J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes là pour moi, tout comme je suis là pour vous. J'ai besoin de ..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

"Moi ?" interrogea Cuddy. Ils se fixaient silencieusement. Il regardait les doigts de Cuddy jouer sur les perles blanches de son collier. House savait que ce geste traduisait chez elle la gêne. Elle se maudissait d'avoir lâché ce "Moi". Vite il fallait qu'elle rompe ce silence pesant.

"Plus de complot pour détruire mon couple ?" interrogea t-elle.

"Promesse de scout ! Vous voulez que je crache par terre ?»

"Non c'est inutile !" dit elle dans un petit rire.

"Vous devez me faire confiance ... j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à amorcer des changements. Je sors avec une jeune femme depuis 2 semaines."

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Vite ne rien l'essaie paraître !

"Je suis contente pour vous !" dit elle sans grande conviction.

"Merci ! Et NON elle n'est pas ou n'a pas été call-girl !" clama t-il dans un large sourire.

Cuddy se sentit rougir. Décidément il la connaissait bien !

"Bon ! Il faut que j'y aille, Hélène ne va pas tarder, nous sortons dîner … Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. On se voit demain Docteur Cuddy ?" Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sans attendre de réponse il sortit, laissant Cuddy seule face à ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy regarda partir House sans un mot. Elle n'avait qu'une envie courir jusqu'à l'accueil pour y apercevoir Hélène... mais cela lui était impossible, son collègue aurait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas dû au hasard, qu'elle avait provoqué cette rencontre ! Mais la curiosité était forte. Que ne donnerait elle pas pour être une petite souris et les observer !

Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé d'Hélène la surprise était totale. Elle essayait de s'imaginer la jeune femme. Elle se l'était d'abord imaginée call-girl. Mais House avait immédiatement su ce à quoi elle pensait. Il l'a connaissait bien. Cette idée la fit sourire ...

Cuddy continuait à fixer la porte par où le diagnosticien était sorti il y a quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'image qu'elle s'était construite de l'amie de House. Elle l'imaginait jeune (beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle), blonde décolorée, trop maquillée, jeans taille basse qui laissait apparaître la quasi totalité d'un string rouge. Une grosse poitrine ferme prête à jaillir d'une chemise trop petite. Elle paraissait vulgaire comme toutes ces femmes que House payait contre quelques heures de galipettes.

Puis elle voyait la jeune femme dans le hall de l'hôpital. De SON hôpital. Elle s'affichait au bras de House. Tout SON personnel pouvait les voir. Peut être même qu'il la présentait à LEURS collègues. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Puis elle ressentit de la tristesse en imaginant House en couple. Elle les voyait sortir pour dîner, plaisanter, rire, se donner la main, s'embrasser. Cuddy passa la main sur son front comme pour chasser cette dernière image. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses idées de gambader. Après le restaurant il la raccompagnait chez elle où ils passeraient la nuit. Ils se réveilleraient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Partageraient le petit déjeuner, peux être même la douche ...

Elle secoua la tête en espérant en chasser toutes ces idées. En vain ... Maintenant elle ressentait de la colère. Elle se sentait trahie. Comment pouvait il partager avec une autre tous ces moments qu'il lui avait refusés. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une nuit il y a 20 ans et à un baiser l'année dernière. Machinalement elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. La chaleur et la passion étaient ce qui lui restait de cette intimité partagée. Elle émit un grand soupir. Il lui avait manqué ! Bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Depuis son départ pour Mayfield elle était restée seule, le cœur brisé.

Et puis elle avait revu Lucas. Il avait su trouver les mots. Il était gentil, attentionné. Il lui fit oublier sa solitude. Elle voyait en lui tout ce que House ne lui offrirait jamais, tout ce à quoi elle aspirait : une vie stable faite de joie, de partage, d'échanges. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter tous les jours. Lucas n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments, ni de s'engager. Le fait qu'elle ait un bébé n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Ils étaient d'abord sortis en amis et ... une chose en entrainant une autre … ils étaient devenus amants. Bien qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble, ils se voyaient tous les jours et partageaient leurs nuits. Ils étaient devenus un couple. Lucas était parfait avec elle, mais aussi avec Rachel. Leur relation était restée secrète jusqu'à ce congrès où House avait tout découvert.

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait changé entre eux.

Au début House essayait par tous les moyens de détruire son couple. Elle s'y attendait ! Elle avait dû lui mentir, lui jouer des tours pour déjouer ses plans machiavéliques. Elle avait honte ! Mais c'est sa vie privée, sa relation avec Lucas, qu'elle défendait.

Leurs rapports s'étaient détériorés. Il ne déboulait plus dans son bureau sous n'importe quel prétexte. S'il avait besoin de son autorisation pour une biopsie, un traitement expérimental, … il envoyait un de ses trois employés lui demander son accord. Il l'évitait. Ils s'évitaient … Plus de regards appuyés sur son anatomie. Tout cela était fini.

Depuis quelques semaines plus rien ! Il ne cherchait plus du tout à la voir. Ils ne se croisaient plus que par hasard au détour d'un couloir de l'hôpital. Ils se saluaient sans s'arrêter et continuaient leur chemin.

Est-ce que ce changement pouvait correspondre à sa rencontre avec Hélène ? Se pouvait il que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la résignation ne soit en fait que la naissance d'une nouvelle histoire ? L'avait-il réellement rayée de sa vie ? Hélène l'avait elle remplacée dans le cœur de House ?

Mais pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? En quoi cela la concernait-elle ?

Elle porta les mains sur ses tempes et les massa. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Stop ! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui fallait des réponses, faire le tri dans ce flux d'informations qui se bousculaient. Analyser … voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Etudier la situation clairement et sans se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et expirât lentement.

Par ou commencer ? Tout d'abord, House ne lui a jamais appartenu. Et il n'appartiendrait jamais à personne. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin dans sa tentative d'introspection. De nouveau des questions se bousculaient, se frayaient un chemin et y faisaient entrer le doute … Et si cette Hélène avait réussi là où elle avait échoué ? Et si House se laissait posséder ?

Elle était furieuse contre House. Pourquoi était il venu lui parler de cette femme ? Pourquoi était il si calme ce soir ?

Elle le revoyait assis sur cette chaise juste devant elle, lui sourire. Ah ! Ce sourire … Elle se sentait prise au piège à chaque fois. Elle avait trouvé House différent, il semblait heureux. Se pouvait-il que ce soit cette femme qui soit responsable de ses changements ? Non ! Tout son être refusait cette idée. Elle en avait la chaire de poule. Cette inconnue ne pouvait pas avoir réussi là où elle avait échoué. Elle aurait tant aimé être responsable de son bonheur. Elle émit un léger soupir.

Il voulait changer de vie … Changer de vie ? Se répétait elle. Mais y aurait il une place pour elle dans sa nouvelle vie ? Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Ce n'est pas la première venue qui pouvait rayer 25 ans d'amitié, de tendresse, d'attirance, … Non House était à elle et le resterait pour toujours. Ses pensées la firent rougir. Oh mon Dieu elle était en train de s'avouer ce qu'elle essayait de se cacher depuis plus de six mois.

Bien qu'elle soit avec Lucas elle n'avait pas fait une croix sur House. Il faisait partie de sa vie. Tout cela était même bien confortable pour elle. Lisa avait, grâce à Lucas ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis toujours, un homme responsable, stable, prèt à partager son quotidien. Et surtout quelqu'un qui veuille s'engager et élever Rachel avec elle. Et puis il y avait House qui la surprenait toujours, qui la titillait, la faisait rire, l'exaspérait, la complimentait à sa manière bien à lui. Ils passaient leur temps à parader, à se chercher, à se faire la cour, s'allumer … et puis... Stop ! Et inlassablement le lendemain le même jeu recommencé. Une histoire sans fin. Un pas devant, deux pas derrière. Le chat et la souris. Mais elle aimait ça. Elle en avait besoin, c'était sa vicodine à elle.

Deux hommes pour une relation parfaite. Du moins jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, jusqu'à ce que cette femme vienne se greffer à Son trio. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Elle ne c'était pas imaginé que House puisse avoir une femme dans sa vie. Une Autre femme dans sa vie …

Et si tout cela était de sa faute. Après avoir ressentit de la colère elle culpabilisait maintenant. Depuis le retour de House de Mayfield il était venu vers elle, il lui avait dit qu'il avait changé, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était près à entamer une histoire avec elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était toujours intéressé à elle. Il avait même avoué à Lucas qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle l'avait repoussé, rejeté. Elle était même allée chez lui pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de "Nous" juste un employeur et son employé !

Qu'avait elle fait ? A vouloir trop se protéger, à ne pas vouloir prendre de risques … elle avait peut-être tout perdu !

Tout était confus dans sa tête il fallait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans tout ça, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Trop de nouvelles informations, trop de questions et elle était beaucoup trop impliquée. Il fallait qu'elle ait plus d'informations sur les choix de House, sur Hélène … et c'est là que l'espoir lui revint … Wilson ! Mais oui pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plutôt. House c'était sans doute confié à son ami. Oui, c'était certain ! L'oncologue avait même rencontré Hélène !

Dés demain elle irait trouver Wilson et lui extirperait les vers du nez. Elle savait que Wilson l'aiderait. L'oncologue voulait le bonheur de son ami et pour lui House ne pouvait être heureux qu'avec Elle…

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par la sonnerie du téléphone.

"Allo"

"Tu m'avais promis de rentrer tôt Lisa et tu es toujours à ton bureau ? Je te rappelle que je pars demain matin pour trois mois durant lesquels tu ne pourras pas me joindre …"

"Je suis désolé Lucas, je partais. A tout de suite !"

Elle raccrocha. Ses joues étaient rouges. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise en faute. Comment avait elle pu oublier l'heure et son compagnon !

Elle ramassa ses affaires, se leva et partit.


	3. Chapter 3

En rentrant, Cuddy était allée voir sa fille qui dormait paisiblement. Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller.

Lucas l'attendait. Il lui avait préparé à dîner. Pendant le repas elle était restée silencieuse prétextant une journée éreintante et un début de mal de tête.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle regardait l'homme qui partageait sa vie tout en se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Si sa vie, son bonheur étaient ailleurs …

Lucas partait pour trois mois dans un autre Etat enquêter sur elle ne savait qui. Elle ne pourrait pas le joindre, mais lui l'appellerai dès qu'il le pourrai.

Il lui souriait. Lisa lui rendit son sourire. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle demandait à Lucas d'enquêter sur Hélène ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire …

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait. Cuddy se plaignit de son mal de tête qui augmentait et alla se coucher. Lucas resta seul, ne comprenant pas le silence et la froideur de sa compagne. Il avait imaginé cette dernière soirée beaucoup plus romantique et chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il alla la rejoindre elle fit semblant de dormir. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et trouva le sommeil immédiatement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment pourrait elle amener Wilson à lui parler d'Hélène ? Le plus simple était d'être direct et d'aller droit au but. Elle ne couperai pas aux railleries de l'oncologue, donc il ne servait à rien de tergiverser.

Puis elle pensa à House. Elle songeait à ce qui c'était dit dans son bureau. Elle le voyait lui sourire. Elle entendait la voix de House :

"J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes là pour moi, tout comme je suis là pour vous. J'ai besoin de …"

"Moi !" affirma t-elle à haute voix. Lucas bougea dans le lit. Ouf ! Elle ne l'avait pas réveillé.

House avait besoin d'elle ! Cette idée effaça l'image d'Hélène. Cuddy fixait le plafond en se répétant "House a besoin de moi". Un sourire s'affichait maintenant sur son visage. Elle se laissa bercer par une pensée "House a besoin de moi au moins autant que j'ai besoin de lui …" Ce doux et chaleureux aveu lui apporta le sommeil et de tendres rêves.

Cuddy essayait de se concentrer sur les papiers rangés sur son bureau. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait la tête ailleurs. Pour la dixième fois depuis son arrivée au Plainsboro Princeton elle regarda sa montre : dix heures. Dans une demie heure elle irait trouver Wilson. Comme à son habitude House ne serait pas encore arrivé et ils pourraient donc parler tranquillement. Pour lui dire quoi ? Bon elle verrait bien une fois sur place. Elle reprit la lecture de ses dossiers en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son bracelet-montre.

A dix heures trente elle était devant le bureau de son employé. Elle avait décidé d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

"Qui est Hélène ?"

Wilson sursauta au son de sa voix.

"Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Docteur Cuddy. C'est gentil de passer prendre de mes nouvelles …" clama t-il très ironiquement.

Cuddy eu un sourire gêné.

"Bonjour, Docteur Wilson. Bien. Merci ! Il paraît que le soleil va briller toute la journée." répondit-elle sur le même ton ironique. Elle marqua une pause et répéta sa question.

"Qui est Hélène ?"

Wilson fixait Cuddy. Elle était debout devant lui, droite, comme plantée dans le sol, l'air déterminé. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle ne partirait pas sans réponse. La situation l'amusait et l'intriguait.

Il y avait longtemps que Cuddy n'était pas venu lui parler de House. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle débarque dans son bureau et lui parle si ouvertement ? Comment connaissait elle l'existence d' Hélène ?

"QUI-EST-HELENE ?" redemanda la jeune femme insistant exagérément sur chaque mot. Wilson fut surpris par l'insistance de Cuddy.

"L'amie de House"

"Ça je le sais déjà !" coupa t-elle agacée par la lenteur de l'oncologue.

"Bah ! Pourquoi poser la question si vous avez déjà la réponse ?" Rétorqua t-il sur le même ton.

"Je veux tout savoir. Qui elle est, que font-ils ensembles, ou ce sont-ils rencontrés ? Tout !"

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle soupira en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et n'avait pas la réponse.

"Je … Je ne sais pas … Par curiosité, par amitié … C'est la première fois depuis Stacy que House a une relation suivie avec une femme. Je suis donc intriguée, curieuse … Pas vous ?"

James affichait un large sourire. L'embarras de Lisa l'amusait. Elle savait que sa réponse était vaseuse. Le sourire moqueur de Wilson l'énervait.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas juste répondre à ma question ?"

L'impatience, la gêne et l'énervement de Lisa le réjouissaient. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit jalouse ?

"OK ! Mais c'est donnant-donnant. Je réponds à vos questions et vous aux miennes."

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Wilson prit place près de Cuddy qui semblait moins excédée et prête à l'écouter.

"Alors que voulez-vous savoir ?" A l'intonation de sa voix elle comprit que la situation le divertissait. Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir qui calma immédiatement son hilarité.

"Où ce sont-ils rencontrés ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

"Il y a plusieurs mois nous sommes allés, avec Chase, à un speed dating. Et Hélène est une des femmes qui ont laissé sa carte à House."

"Ah parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres" rétorqua t-elle de son ton piquant.

"Bah ! Faut croire que son air mystérieux plait aux femmes. Enfin vous connaissez, sans aucun doute, mieux que qui conque ce qui le rend irrésistible aux yeux des femmes." répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle se sentit rougir et regretta sa remarque. Il ne put retenir un petit rictus.

"Et il l'a rappelé !" affirma t-elle.

"Non !"

"Mais alors …" On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur son visage.

James la coupa :

"C'est à moi de vous poser une question !"

Cuddy souffla pour montrer son exaspération.

"Qui vous a parlé d'Hélène ?"

"House !"

"Intéressant" répondit-il dans un sourire.

"Comment ça ? Qui y a t-il d'intéressant ?"

"Si House vous a parlé d'Hélène c'est que vous avez discuté, que votre relation n'est plus figée dans le mutisme et le ressentiment. Vous vous êtes retrouvés … C'est INTERESSANT ! De plus si vous venez me voir ce matin c'est que ça a du se passer hier soir, ajouta t-il. Ce qui explique pourquoi House était encore dans son bureau lorsque je suis parti. Cela prouve aussi qu'il a provoqué cette discussion. J'en conclus que vous vous êtes rabibochés puisqu'il vous a parlé d'Hélène. Et que l'entretien a du vous toucher plus que vous ne le souhaitez, puisque vous êtes là à m'interroger."

Il avait raison la conversation de la veille l'avait perturbée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était heureuse de retrouver leur amitié si particulière mais l'arrivée d'Hélène ternissait cette joie.

"Bon, il a fini Sherlock Holmes ?"

"J'ai vu juste ? C'est élémentaire ma chère Cuddy !" Pouffa t-il

"Ah ! Vous m'énervez … Allez-vous m'aider oui ou non ?" Cria t-elle.

"Allez y, posez votre question !"

"Bon s'il ne lui a pas téléphoné comment ce fait il qu'ils soient ensembles ?"

"Le hasard s'en est mêlé. Il faut croire qu'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer et se plaire." Wilson jouait avec les nerfs de Cuddy. Il observait ses réactions. Il voyait qu'elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour garder son calme face à ses commentaires dont elle n'avait cure.

"C'est amusant quand on y pense … Continua t-il. Le hasard qui frappe à la porte d'un sceptique comme House."

Cuddy ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en espérant que le cancérologue allait continuer.

"Hasard ou coïncidence ? Il la voyait serrer sa jupe entre ses mains. Il continua. "Deux personnes qui se …"

"Wilson !" coupa t-elle brusquement. Il souriait, il avait réussi à mettre sa patience à bout. Elle vit son sourire et comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Qu'il voulait tester sa patience. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle fit un effort pour adoucir le ton de sa voix.

"Pourriez-vous vous contenter de répondre à mes questions ? Nous reprendrons cette conversation philosophique une autre fois, s'il vous plait."

"OK ! OK ! Et bien pour faire court (enfin pensa t-elle) ... un soir House est sorti pour acheter une bouteille de Scotch. Hélène faisait ses courses dans la même supérette. On habite le même quartier. Elle lui a proposé d'aller prendre un verre. Puis ils sont sortis plusieurs soirs. Ils se sont plus et …

"Une chose en entrainant une autre" murmura Cuddy perdue dans ses pensées.

"Voilà vous connaissez la suite. Ils sortent ensembles depuis deux semaines."

Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit pas qu'une attirance physique, qu'il y ait autre chose … Avant de sortir ensembles ils avaient appris à se connaître. A partir de cet instant elle associait Hélène à danger.

"Comment est elle ?" Lança t-elle.

"Eh ! C'est mon tour de poser une question." Essaya Wilson. Mais il croisa son regard las. Toute trace de détermination avait totalement disparu. Elle semblait fatiguée. Son regard était inexpressif. Il lui rappelait ceux de House lorsqu'il avait découvert que Lisa partageait sa vie avec Lucas.

Quel gâchis pensa t-il, ils ne peuvent ni vivre ensembles, ni l'un sans l'autre. Il était triste pour ses deux amis. Allaient ils enfin grandir et comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Il n'avait plus envie de jouer avec elle et se contenta de lui répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire sa connaissance ce soir …"

"Ah !" Sa voix et ses yeux trahissaient sa déception.

Wilson cherchait quelque chose à dire qui puisse la rassurer. Et c'est là que l'idée lui vint.

"Venez !"

"Pardon ?"

"Ce soir nous sortons dîner, histoire de faire connaissance. Joignez-vous à nous ! Une simple sortie entre amis."

Le regard de Cuddy s'illumina.

Cuddy essayait de se concentrer sur les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Dans un peu moins de sept heures elle verrait Hélène.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vingt heures ..." Cuddy sursauta, "Chez Casa Nostra. Un petit italien, vous m'en direz des nouvelles..."

House venait de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de Cuddy.

"J'espère que vous mangerez proprement, j'ai une réputation à sauvegarder moi, Madame !"

Elle montrait un large sourire. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Depuis leur conversation de la veille, Lisa pensait qu'il y aurait un temps d'adaptation pour que leur relation redevienne comme avant, mais House le magicien venait de faire son entrée et par la même toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées. C'était comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas existés. Tout était normal. Enfin … normal autant que pouvaient l'être les choses avec House. Normal ... façon House !

"Et couvrez-vous" dit-il en fixant son décolleté. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Hélène pense que je travaille dans un bordel."

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel tout en conservant son sourire.

House allait sortir quand elle l'appela.

"House …"

Elle hésita. Il l'interrogeât du regard.

"Bienvenue !" finit-elle par murmurer.

"Ouais ! A ce soir !" et il sortit.

Bienvenue … c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à dire pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver leur amitié et de faire à nouveau partie de sa vie.

Cuddy plaqua ses mains sur son visage et secoua la tête.

"Bienvenue ! Mais quelle conne ! pensa-t-elle. Ça ne veut rien dire ..."

Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle allait rentrer chez elle pour se détendre et se préparer.

Bienvenue … grâce à ce seul et unique mot il savait qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

House, adossé à la porte du bureau, souriait. Il y avait tellement de chaleur, de sincérité et de retenue dans ce "Bienvenue". Puis son regard s'assombrit. "Quel con, pensa-t-il, j'aurais au moins pu la remercier." Sur ce il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Comme convenu Wilson était passé chercher Cuddy. Elle fit ses dernières recommandations à la baby-sitter, embrassa Rachel et ils partirent.

"Sam n'est pas là ?"

"Non, elle est de garde ce soir."

Lisa fixait la route. James rompit le silence.

"Je me demande à quoi peux ressembler Hélène ? Pas vous ?"

Lisa ne put retenir un sourire en se remémorant l'image qu'elle s'était faite de l'inconnue, mais elle jugea qu'il valait mieux garder ses pensées pour elle. Elle se contentât d'osciller de la tête.

Bien-sûr qu'elle voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Hélène et il le savait. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers au restaurant. A peine s'étaient ils attablés que House et Hélène firent leur entrée.

Lisa remarqua immédiatement les deux mains enlacées qui se rapprochaient de leur table. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de House. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui sourit. Ses yeux voyageaient entre les deux mains et le sourire de House. Elle avait l'impression que tout autour d'elle s'était figé et qu'elle-même était hypnotisée par leurs mains enchaînées qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter du regard. Ce geste plein de tendresse, de promesses était tellement éloigné du House qu'elle connaissait. Avait il réellement changé ? Ou ne le connaissait-elle pas autant qu'elle le souhaitait ?

Cuddy sortit de sa réflexion instantanément lorsque House libéra la main de son amie. C'est à ce même moment qu'elle se rendit compte que le couple était arrivé à leur table et qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu un seul regard vers la jeune femme.

Wilson se leva. Cuddy l'imita. Ce mouvement la fit se ressaisir.

House sourit à ses collègues. Et proclama dans un petit rire :

"Papa, Maman, je vous présente Hélène Martin !" Tous les quatre sourirent. Puis House reprit plus sérieusement.

"Hélène voici mes deux meilleurs et seuls amis !" annonça House.

Ses deux collègues eurent un sourire pour Hélène qui le leur rendit. House continua les présentations.

"Hélène Martin tu te trouves face à ma conscience, mon garde-fou James Wilson"

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

"Enchanté" prononça Wilson.

"Moi de même" répondit Hélène dans un sourire. Cuddy cru déceler un très léger accent.

Wilson dévisageait Hélène. Depuis qu'elle était entrée il la fixait d'un regard d'abord surpris puis amusé et curieux. Il la scrutait se demandant si House l'avait choisi pour ça … Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence.

"Quant à cette splendide créature, elle n'est rien d'autre que la plus jeune doyenne de médecine : Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy."

House s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Hélène et fit semblant de murmurer :

"Soit gentil avec elle, c'est ma boss ! C'est elle qui signe mes chèques."

Hélène se tourna vers Cuddy et lui sourit en lui tendant la main, Cuddy lui serra en répondant à son sourire.

Le dîner fut convivial et même joyeux. Ils apprirent qu'Hélène était française. Qu'elle vivait aux États Unis depuis douze ans. Elle a quitté Paris pour son travail. Elle est directrice d'une grande maison d'édition franco-américaine. Elle voyage beaucoup entre la France et les États-Unis.

Wilson trouvait la rencontre plus qu'intéressante. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en discuter avec Cuddy et de questionner House. En attendant il savourait la soirée. Hélène était sympathique, intelligente et drôle. Elle parlait parfaitement l'américain avec un très léger accent français. Il adorait cet accent qui renforçait son charme naturel.

Cuddy passait une bonne soirée et cela l'attristait. Elle souriait, mais le cœur ni était pas. Hélène était sympathique, intelligente et drôle. S'il n'y avait pas House elles seraient sans doute devenues amies. Elle s'en voulait de son antipathie pour la jeune femme. Tout en elle semblait l'exaspérer. Elle ne supportait pas cet accent.

House appréciait la soirée. Il était entouré de ses amis. Il plaisantait avec Wilson, se moquait gentiment de l'accent d'Hélène et pouvait observer discrètement la beauté de Cuddy.

Hélène était heureuse de connaître les amis de Greg. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais elle tenait énormément à lui. Wilson était charmant, attentionné et prévenant. Tout comme l'avait décrit House. Quant à Cuddy c'était bien la femme forte, intelligente et indépendante qu'il avait dépeint. Mais il avait omis de lui dire qu'elle était aussi terriblement belle et sexy. Elle avait surpris plusieurs fois Greg observant Lisa lorsque cette dernière regardait ailleurs. Et les regards à la dérobé de Cuddy sur House. Et ce voussoiement ? N'était-ce pas étrange entre amis de plus de vingt ans. Que pouvait cacher se maintient à distance ?

Un peu avant minuit ils quittèrent le restaurant.

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré les amis de Gregory."

Lisa et Wilson se regardèrent et gloussèrent discrètement lorsque Gregory fut prononcé. Ils fixaient narquoisement House. Ce dernier les fusillait du regard, puis il leur sourit. Ils se saluèrent. Wilson et Cuddy s'éloignèrent. House se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il avait repéré il y a un petit moment et se dirigea avec Hélène.

Aussitôt installé dans la voiture Wilson engagea la conversation. Il avait hâte de partager ses observations.

"Bonne soirée !" Affirma-t-il. Cuddy acquiesça.

"Hélène est charmante. Rien à voir avec les femmes que Gregory a l'habitude de fréquenter." Elle avait prononcé "Gregory"en imitant l'accent français. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

"Elle ne vous rappelle personne ?" Il était persuadé que la réponse allait jaillir.

"Non !"

"Oh ! Oh ! Vous plaisantez là ?" Lisa plissa les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

"Waou ! C'est vrai vous n'avez rien vu ?"

"Mais que devais-je voir ?"

"Hélène et … vous !"

"Quoi Hélène et moi ?"

"On dirait un copier-coller !"

Cuddy écarquillait ses grands yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Wilson.

"Belle femme, séduisante, brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Visage fin et délicat. Souriante. Très féminine, classe, élégante. Vêtements près du corps, décolleté hypnotisant, perchée sur de hauts escarpins. Intelligente, cultivée, très belle carrière. Femme de tête. Directrice … Ça suffit ou je continue ?"

Cuddy regardait Wilson d'un air ébahi.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez rien vu ? Outre ce charmant petit accent français je n'ai relevé que deux différences entre vous. Vos yeux sont bleus et les siens marrons. Et vous avez Rachel alors qu'Hélène n'a pas mentionné avoir d'enfant. De dos je suis certain qu'on peux vous prendre l'une pour l'autre."

"Et alors, on ne doit pas être les deux seules femmes brunes à avoir fait carrière !"

"Arrêtez Cuddy, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences non ! Et on parle de House là ! Vous pensez qu'il l'a choisi consciemment ou inconsciemment ?"

"Et votre grande théorie sur le hasard et la coïncidence qu'est elle devenue ? Oups ! Envolée par l'arrivée de votre nouvelle théorie sur le conscient et l'inconscient ?"

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Cuddy. Elle le remercia et descendit de voiture.

"Wilson arrêtez de tout vouloir maitriser … Je sais que vous auriez aimé nous voir ensembles, House et moi, mais il faut vous faire une raison. C'était impossible … et … (il y eu un blanc) encore plus maintenant. House est avec Hélène et j'ai Lucas. C'est comme ça. Bonne nuit Wilson !" Elle allait fermer la portière lorsqu'il la rappela.

"Cuddy !" Elle interrompit son geste. "Vous êtes juste plus fine que House."

"Comment ?"

"Homme mal rasé, bourru, musicien, fouineur, antipathique, … Conscient ou inconscient ?"

Cuddy claqua la portière et se dirigea vers chez elle.

Wilson la regardât s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Trop de coïncidences pensa-t-il. Autant de coïncidences ce n'est pas possible … ni innocent.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson était rentré chez lui depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il se servait un verre de lait avant d'aller se coucher, lorsque House pénétra dans l'appartement. Le cancérologue fut étonné de la présence de son colocataire. Il pensait qu'il passerait la nuit chez Hélène. Il ne lui ferait aucune remarque sur sa présence. Il avait bien trop peur que celui-ci se sente sondé et disparaisse derrière son mutisme. Il ne devait pas poser directement les questions. Non ! Il fallait que House ait l'impression de maitriser la conversation et non pas de subir un interrogatoire. Si Wilson voulait avoir des réponses aux questions que la soirée avait soulevées, il devait y aller doucement et laisser House venir à lui.

House vit la lumière dans la cuisine et s'y dirigea lentement. Il était tard et sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Une fois dans la cuisine il posa sa cane, se servit un verre de bourbon et massa sa cicatrice au travers de son pantalon. Wilson observait son ami et remarqua qu'il ne se servait que de sa main gauche. La droite étant fermée.

"Rester concentré sur ce que je veux savoir. Ne pas me laisser distraire par sa main droite." Se répéta mentalement Wilson. Il prit une inspiration et essaya d'engager la conversation.

"Hélène est charmante !"

"Ouais ! Elle vous a aussi trouvé sympathiques. Elle aimerait vous inviter chez elle avec vos moitiés pour un dîner typiquement français. Ah ! Ces européens et leur sens de l'hospitalité..." ironisa House.

"Sam adore la gastronomie française." Enchaina Wilson. "Mais pour Lucas va falloir attendre !"

Greg se massa la jambe à l'aide de son poing droit en interrogeant son ami du regard.

"Il est absent trois mois pour son job."

House eu alors un sourire que Wilson qualifia de ravi.

Greg s'assit à table. Wilson interpréta ce geste comme une invitation à discuter et alla s'asseoir face à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

"Bah pour Cuddy !"

House haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

"Elle est seule …"

House baissa les yeux.

"Pendant trois mois."

Il fixait sa main droite.

"Tu as donc le champs libre !"

House faisait rouler quelque chose entre son pouce et les phalanges de sa main droite. Wilson était de plus en plus intrigué par le contenu de la main, mais ne voulait pas s'écarter de la conversation en cours. Il savait que son ami aurait été trop content d'y échapper.

Greg continuait de jouer avec ses doigts sans rien dire.

"Allo, House ! Ici Wilson !

Il releva ses yeux vers l'oncologue et lui répondit d'un air froid et détaché.

"Je suis bien avec Hélène ! Pas besoin de Cuddy ! Hélène ne me demande rien, elle n'attend rien de moi. Elle se contente de m'accepter comme je suis..."

Après une grande inspiration House reprit.

"Que dois-je faire d'après toi ? Me battre pour Cuddy et laisser tomber Hélène ? Et après ? Dans trois mois ? Elle l'a déjà choisi une fois, alors..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il semblait résigné. Wilson n'en revenait pas, cet homme si coriace, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, avait renoncé !

"Ce n'est pas House ça, ce n'est pas le House que je connais..."

Wilson avait dit cela en élevant la voix comme si les cris pouvaient secouer House. Il pointa son index accusateur vers House et vociféra :

"Toi ! Toi ! Tu baisses les bras ? Je n'y crois pas."

"Je viens juste de retrouver une amie, pourquoi risquer de la perdre de nouveau ?" Le ton calme et froid de House tranchait avec l'énervement de Wilson.

"Tu as Sam, elle a Lucas et moi j'ai Hélène. J'ai moi aussi droit au bonheur..."

"Au bonheur !" Le coupa Wilson "Au bonheur !" A présent il hurlait. "C'est ça ta définition du bonheur ? Regarder la femme que tu aimes partir avec un autre. C'est ça Votre bonheur ?"

House tapa de son poing droit sur la table et se leva. A présent lui aussi criait.

"Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que Cuddy ne veux pas de moi ? Elle a choisi Lucas. Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que j'attende bien sagement qu'elle se lasse, qu'il meurt ou je ne sais quoi pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir ? Même s'il n'y avait pas Lucas elle ne voudrait pas d'une relation avec moi."

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. House reprit calmement.

"Elle m'a donné ma chance plus d'une fois. J'ai joué au con. Je l'ai déçu trop souvent... et j'ai perdu !" La colère avait quitté le son de sa voix pour laisser place à la tristesse. "J'ai arrêté la vicodine pour elle ; je lui ai dit qu'elle me rendait fou, que je m'intéresse à elle depuis notre première rencontre... Rien n'y fait, elle ne veut pas de moi." Il s'était rassi et fixait Wilson. Les yeux de House exprimaient le désespoir. James en avait froid dans le dos.

Il y eu un nouveau silence que Wilson rompit.

"Alors, c'est vrai ! C'est fini ? Tu renonces à Cuddy et tu vas te contenter d'une copie ?"

"Une copie ? Que veux tu dire ?"

"Tu veux me faire croire que toi aussi tu n'as rien remarqué ? Toi le grand diagnosticien ! Celui qui se tient à l'affut du moindre indice. Le Columbo des hôpitaux !"

Wilson riait à présent, d'un rire nerveux qui lui permit d'évacuer toute l'agressivité que sa colère lui avait fait emmagasiner.

House le regardait en attendant la suite.

"Hélène n'est que l'ombre de Cuddy ! Son physique, sa carrière, son maintien, sa façon de s'habiller, de se déplacer... "

House ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire. Il fixait son ami d'un air ahuri.

"C'est vrai tu n'avais rien remarqué ? J'étais persuadé que tu l'avais fait consciemment et je te suspectais même de l'avoir choisie avec les yeux marrons pour être sûr de ne pas confondre l'une avec l'autre."

"Waou ! Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers ? Mais tu es un grand malade Wilson. C'est... c'est juste qu'elles correspondent à mon type de femme !"

"Je pensais que ton type c'était les call-girls ?"

"Ah ça c'est fin Wilson ! C'est même très très fin !"

"Ouais et Cuddy tu es son type d'homme ? Etant donné que Lucas a hérité de tout tes défauts. Tu sais le côté j'en ai rien à foutre de la vie et des êtres, je fouine et m'immisce dans la vie des autres, mal rasé, mal fagoté. Le type de Cuddy ça doit être les mauvais garçons alors !"

"Tu me compares à Lucas ?"

"Non ! Je le compare à toi. Mais je dois te l'accorder il n'est qu'au balbutiement de l'ignominie par rapport à toi..."

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel House essayait de trier les informations que Wilson venaient de lui donner. House resserra un peu plus sa main droite. Wilson l'observait en s'efforçant de récupérer son calme.

"Personne ne remplacera jamais Cuddy ! Il n'y a et n'y aura jamais qu'une seule Lisa Cuddy !" House soupira. "Mais... je suis bien avec Hélène et... je... l'aime bien !"

"Tu aimes **bien** Hélène, mais tu **aimes** Cuddy !" Il insistât sur les deux mots. Ce bien fait toute la différence et c'est son absence qui te rendra heureux..."

"Argh ! Tu es têtu ! Elle - ne - veux - pas - de - moi !" Dis-t-il en séparant exagérément chaque syllabe.

"Mais toi le donneur de leçon que recherches tu au juste ? Cuddy choisit Lucas parce qu'il est mon sosie. J'ai choisi Hélène parce qu'elle est le substitut de Cuddy. Mais toi, James Wilson, tu as choisi Sam parce qu'elle était identique à ta première épouse ? Et tu es celui qui à le mieux réussi de nous trois, on dirait des clones. Oh ! Mais suis-je bête c'est la même !"

"Mais ça n'a rien a voir avec Sam et moi ! Tu es exaspérant House ! Je te vois venir, tu essayes de détourner la conversation. Tu mélanges tout, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit mais de Cuddy et toi..."

House le coupa vivement :

"Il n'y a pas de Cuddy et moi ! Elle me l'a dit : il n'y a jamais eu de nous et il n'y en aura jamais..." House avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard perdu dans ce souvenir douloureux.

Wilson savait qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer. House ne dirait plus rien. Il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme afin de se protéger.

"Quel gâchis !" murmura Wilson. Il savait que ces deux là s'aimaient, mais ils avaient tellement peur de s'avouer leurs sentiments, tellement peur de faire souffrir l'autre, peur aussi que ça ne fonctionne pas et de se perdre à tout jamais... Ils préféraient ne rien tenter, ignorer leur amour et vivre l'un à côté de l'autre plutôt que l'un avec l'autre. Ils préféraient avoir l'air heureux plutôt que de se donner une chance de l'être. Wilson avait peur que tout cela finisse mal. Que tout cet amour réfréné, toute cette tension palpable ne finissent par un drame...

Comment deux adultes intelligents pouvaient ils être aussi stupides et paralysés face à leur sentiment ?

Wilson regarda de nouveau son colocataire. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis les yeux fixés sur son poing droit.

"Qui a t-il dans ta main droite ?" demanda Wilson.

House posa le dos de sa main fermé sur la table et laissa ses doigts se déroulé lentement. La main était maintenant entièrement ouverte. Au creux de la paume on pouvait apercevoir une boucle d'oreille. Une perle blanche montée sur une fine tige d'or. La tige était légèrement pliée.

Wilson regarda le bijou au centre de la main de son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas y trouver une perle. Il aurait parié sur un comprimé de vicodine. Il eu honte de ses pensées. House était clean depuis son retour de Mayfield. Il leva le regard vers le visage de House. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux la boucle d'oreille comme s'il veillait sur un trésor.

"Qu'es-ce que c'est ?" interrogea Wilson.

House le regarda et sans aucune malice lui répondit :

"Une boucle d'oreille !"

"Ca je sais, mais pourquoi la gardes-tu ?

"Je ne sais pas !" Silence. "Sans doute pour avoir une excuse pour aller la voir."

Wilson n'avait pas besoin de demander à qui elle appartenait, il avait immédiatement comprit qu'elle était à Cuddy. Et House savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser car Wilson connaissait la propriétaire du bijou.

"Comment l'as-tu eue ?"

"Je l'ai trouvée à la sortie du restaurant. La boucle a du se décrocher lorsque Cuddy a remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Je la lui rendrai demain."

"Comment sais tu qu'elle est à Cuddy ?

"Elle les portait ce soir. Etrange ta question ?

"Bah moi je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle en portait ! Quel bijou portait Hélène ce soir ?

House réfléchi.

"Je ne sais pas !"

"Okay !" fit Wilson dans un large sourire.

"Bonne nuit, House !"

"Bonne nuit, Wilson !"

Wilson regagna sa chambre, pendant que House finissait son verre en resserrant sa main sur son trésor.

James était persuadé que rien n'était perdu, que leur histoire était juste mise en stand by... et qu'un jour ou l'autre ces deux là trouveraient le Bonheur...


	6. Chapter 6

House fit son entrée au Princeton Plainsboro aux alentours de midi. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Les portes s'ouvrirent et libérèrent une Cuddy énervée.

"Et merde !" lâcha House.

"House vous voilà enfin, je vous cherche partout..."

"Bah ! Faut croire que je n'étais pas assez bien caché !"

"Dans mon bureau im-mé-dia-te-ment !"

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Il fit de gros efforts pour suivre son rythme et marcher à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas se laisser distancer par elle. Surtout pas par elle...

Elle entra la première. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé sur sa canne.

"Vous avez vu l'heure, House ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Ou étiez-vous ?"

"J'avais un truc à faire !" bredouilla-t-il.

L'image d'Hélène s'imposa aux yeux de Cuddy.

"Vous avez plus de deux heures de retard..."

"Selon vos horaires. Selon les miens je suis dans les temps !"

"Et puis-je savoir quels sont vos horaires ?" dit-elle en essayant de conserver son calme.

"Arrivée entre onze et quinze heures et départ avant dix-sept heures. Question de principe." répondit-il dans un large sourire.

Il savait qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de la doyenne.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son bureau et se pencha vers House. Ce qui lui permit d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

"Premièrement, House, vos beaux principes vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus."

Il fit un pas vers le bureau.

"Oh ! Tout de suite la vulgarité. Que c'est laid dans la bouche d'une si jolie femme..."

Elle savait qu'il voulait la décontenancer, et elle devait continuer son sermon en ignorant ses répliques.

"Deuxièmement ce soir vous quitterez l'hôpital à dix-neuf heures..."

"Mais..."

"Pas avant..."

"Je..."

"Vous me devez deux heures."

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire un pas vers elle en la fusillant du regard.

"Que vous ferez en consultations. Troisièmement, étant donné que vous n'avez pas de cas vous allez pouvoir y aller tous de suite."

Il y eut un silence. Ils se fixaient tous les deux. Aucun ne voulant baisser le regard. Tout en continuant leur joute oculaire, House rompit le silence.

"Ça y est ! Je peux en placer une ? Vous avez fini votre monologue ?"

Ils ne baissaient pas les yeux. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas perdre cette lutte. Elle voulait gagner. Il ne voulait pas se laisser voler la victoire.

Il fit un autre pas vers le bureau sans ciller.

"Je ne ferai pas ces deux heures supplémentaires !" Signifia-t-il calmement, mais catégoriquement.

"Si vous les ferez" répondit-elle tout aussi catégoriquement.

Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer, mais elle ne devait pas quitter son regard. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

"Non !" Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle.

"Je vous rappelle que je suis votre employeur !" Son ton se voulait menaçant.

Un autre pas. Il était maintenant collé au bureau.

"Oups ! J'ai peur... Après les insultes voilà les menaces. De mieux en mieux... Que c'est vilain !"

Elle remarqua qu'il arborait son sourire vainqueur. Elle n'aimait pas ça, que pouvait présager ce sourire ? Quelle idée machiavélique pouvait bien avoir jailli de son cerveau retors ?

"Vous allez faire ces deux heures supplémentaires ou je déduis cette journée de votre salaire !"

Il prit appui sur le bureau. Il ne quittait pas son sourire.

"La vue sur les jumelles est encore plus belle d'ici."

Cuddy baissa les yeux sur son décolleté. Housse hurla :

"Gagné !" Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Si vous me cherchez je suis caché salle 1."

Cuddy souriait.

"Un vrai gamin ! Il ne changera jamais... Et tant mieux." Pensa-t-elle.

La journée s'était déroulée normalement.

Un peu après vingt-deux heures Cuddy entendit cogner lourdement contre sa porte. Elle reconnut immédiatement le bruit sourd des coups de cannes contre le bois de la porte. Ce bruit familier fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée elle essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois où il était venu chez elle en pleine nuit. C'était avant Mayfield. Cela lui semblait loin, très loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette visite nocturne lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

"House ?" fit-elle faussement surprise. "Que venez-vous faire chez moi ? Il est tard."

"Peux entrer ?" grogna-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé. Il remarqua immédiatement une photo de Lisa enlacée par Lucas. Elle suivit son regard et se sentit gênée. Rien d'autre dans l'appartement ne trahissait la présence de l'homme. House en conclut donc qu'il n'avait pas encore emménagé. Ce constat lui rendit son sourire. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle fixait, elle aussi, la photographie d'un air gêné. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

"Désolé pour l'heure tardive, mais un tyran m'a obligé à rester deux heures de plus à l'hôpital."

Ils rirent.

"Que voulez-vous House ?"

"Une bière." Ironisa-t-il.

"Non, je voulais dire …"

"Je sais, vous voulez connaître la raison de ma présence ? Votre sens de l'humour disparait-il après vingt-deux heures ?" S'enquit il.

Elle sourit.

"Je n'ai que du vin !"

"Ça ira."

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle portait un ample pantalon de coton blanc et un caraco assorti. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas apprêtée elle était superbe. Un mélange de classe et de beauté naturelles. Il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau l'admirer à son état naturel sans qu'elle ne porte son masque de directrice. House repensa aux comparaisons que Wilson lui avait fait entre Lisa et Hélène. La dernière était une très belle femme, mais elle n'avait pas cet éclat qui faisait toute la grâce de Lisa. Il se dit aussi que si Wilson la voyait là au naturel, sans maquillage, décontracté il comprendrait son erreur et serait bien obligé de reconnaître que les deux femmes étaient totalement différentes.

House alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il retira son blouson qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir.

Il prit un cadre sur la table basse. On pouvait y voir Lisa et Rachel. L'enfant et la mère étaient de profil. Elles se fixaient et se souriaient. On y percevait le bien-être et le bonheur. Lisa semblait différente. Son visage était lumineux, il n'y avait aucune trace de tension. Il fixait ce visage si familier dont l'expression lui était inconnue. Le regard de House s'emplit de tristesse en songeant qu'il ne partagerait jamais de tels moments d'intimité et de bonheur avec elle. Lucas avait réussi à voler et à figer un instant de bonheur ou rien d'autre n'existait que Lisa pour Rachel et Rachel pour Lisa.

"Ma mère qui a pris cette photo. Elle vous plait ?"

House n'avait pas entendu Lisa revenir. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait et bien davantage depuis qu'il avait appris que le détective n'avait pas partagé cette intimité.

"Rachel est magnifique et vous…" Zut, il avait parlé trop vite. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour conclure sa phrase. Elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

"Vous... vous semblez presque humaine" poursuiva-t-il.

"Merci !" Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment Housien.

"Cela vous réussit d'être mère... vous êtes... enfin vous savez !" Il se demanda s'il n'était pas ensorcelé et reposa le cadre. Il avait fait deux compliments dans la même minute. Décidément cette femme le rendait vraiment bizarre et différent.

Il releva les yeux pour enfin les porter sur elle. Lisa était toujours debout et portait un plateau sur lequel il y avait deux verres et une bouteille de Bordeaux. Cuddy semblait choquée. Elle arborait un large sourire et on pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage. House l'avait complimentée … Elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien là au milieu de son salon et la complimentait sans aucun artifice sur son rôle de mère. Ce qui, il le savait était pour elle le plus important.

"Bon vous le servez ce vin. Il est assez oxygéné maintenant !"

Cuddy reprit ses esprits et s'assit à côté de House. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse. Tout en remplissant les verres, elle lui demanda :

"Je suis quoi ?"

"Pardon ?"

Elle se tourna et lui tendit un verre. Elle arborait un large sourire. Il prit le verre sans la quitter du regard.

"Vous venez de dire, je cite : -Vous êtes... enfin vous savez.- Je suis quoi ?"

Il la regardait silencieusement. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait trouvé une parade. Il leva son verre.

"A Rachel !" Claironna-t-il et il finit sa phrase d'un ton bien moins assuré "et à vous".

Elle rit et ils trinquèrent. Le vin était excellent. Il se saisit de la bouteille et en lu l'étiquette.

"Pessac-Leognan 1994. Vous savez recevoir, vous !"

"Le cadeau d'un rencart que vous avez fait fuir avant que nous ayons eu le temps de l'ouvrir..."

Ils se souriaient.

"Vous ai rendu service, donc normal qu'on la boive ensemble !"

"Vous voulez que je vous remercie en plus ?"

"Bah y'a pas d'quoi ! Avec ce vin on est plus que quitte."

Ils rirent.

"Pourquoi êtes vous là ?"

Trouble-fête pensa-t-il. Il posa son verre et se tourna pour fouiller dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il en sortit un petit sac en papier blanc. Il semblait vide. Cuddy observait avec curiosité chacun de ses mouvements. Il ouvrit le sac et le renversa dans la paume de sa main qu'il referma immédiatement. Il la regarda. Elle fronçait les sourcils les yeux fixés sur son poing droit. Il pouvait lire l'impatience dans son regard.

"Ta dam... !" Fit-il en ouvrant la main.

Cuddy ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant sa boucle d'oreille. House vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il était déconcerté. Il la fixait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Bon cet état ne pouvait pas venir de ce qu'il avait fait ou dit, c'était donc du à ce bijou.

Il afficha un sourire à sa face et dit d'une voie exagérément douce :

"Cuddy ce n'est que votre boucle d'oreille..."

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaça et laissa couler ses larmes. Il sentit sa joue s'humidifier ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui émanait de l'accolade. Il huma son parfum, profita de la douceur de sa peau. Il ne devait surtout pas la toucher. Il allongea ses bras sur le dossier du canapé afin de pouvoir résister à l'envie de l'enlacer qui le tenaillait et augmentait. Vite il fallait qu'il rompe cet étreinte le plus vite possible. L'humour était sa meilleure arme.

"Waou ! A quoi aurais-je eu droit si je vous avez ramené la paire ?"

Il sentit son rire dans le creux de son épaule. Elle relâcha son étreinte et se rassit à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais elle lui souriait.

"Désolé... J'ai taché votre chemise."

Il haussa les épaules. Lui prit la main et y mit la boucle d'oreille.

"Merci House !" Murmura-t-elle.

"C'est tout ? Vous allez m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce déballage d'émotions ou dois-je en conclure que vous aviez juste une envie incontrôlable de me prendre dans vos bras ?"

Elle lui souriait.

"Ça ce sont vos fantasmes House, pas les miens."

"Ouais ! Mais là en l'occurrence c'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus et pas l'inverse..." Lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle émit un grand soupir, mis la perle à son oreille et commença son récit.

"J'avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ai connu mon premier chagrin d'amour. Mon père me voyant inconsolable vient me trouver un soir. Il m'expliqua que je connaîtrai d'autres garçons, puis d'autres hommes que j'aimerai et qui me feraient souffrir. C'est la vie, c'est l'amour. On joue, on perd. Jusqu'au jour où je rencontrerai celui qui fait oublier tous les autres. Il ne correspondra sans doute en rien à l'image que l'on se fait de l'homme idéal, on se ferait sans doute du mal, mais si c'était le grand amour je pourrais tout lui pardonner. Avec beaucoup d'amour et un peu de patience tout finirait bien."

House écoutait les souvenirs de Lisa sans dire un mot. Il fixait son regard lointain. Elle continua.

"Il m'a offert ces boucles d'oreilles en me disant : deux petites perles pour ma jolie perle. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mon père."

Le silence de House la surprit. Il avait écouté son récit sans la couper par des remarques blessantes ou ironiques.

"Désolé." Sussura-t-il en fixant ses baskets.

"Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez retrouvé ma boucle d'oreille..."

"Pour la photo." (1)

"Oh ! C'est oublié. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Et puis avec le cadeau que vous venez de me faire je peux tout vous pardonner."

Grand silence gêné pour elle, amusé pour lui.

"Enfin, je veux dire... !"

"Laissez tomber, Cuddy... J'ai compris."

"Merci ! J'étais vraiment désespérée de l'avoir perdue."

Il remplit de nouveau leurs verres.

"Portons un toast à votre papa."

Elle lui sourit et ils trinquèrent.

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas remis cette boucle d'oreille ce matin ?"

"Parce que sinon j'aurais été encore plus en retard à l'hôpital." Répondit-il dans un large sourire.

"Oui ! Bien sûr c'est ma faute si vous n'étiez pas à l'heure ?" Plaisanta-t-'elle.

"Totalement ! Après votre départ, j'ai trouvé votre boucle devant le resto. Il faisait nuit et je ne trouvais pas le fermoir. J'y suis donc retourné ce matin et mes beaux yeux de lynx ont fini par le repérer. Puis j'ai dû attendre qu'une bijouterie ouvre afin de faire réparer la tige. Je pensais récupérer le tout après ma dure journée de labeur, mais une tortionnaire m'a imposé des heures supplémentaires. Bien sûr lorsque je suis retourné récupérer votre bien la bijouterie était fermée. J'ai donc du jouer de mon charme et de mes dollars pour faire rouvrir. D'où mon arrivée tardive chez vous..."

"Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle ébahie.

"Non ! Pour la boucle, je voulais qu'elle retrouve sa jumelle. Et si moi au passage je pouvais mater les vôtres, ça me récompenserait de tous mes efforts..."

Ils se souriaient en se fixant du regard. Il reprit beaucoup plus sérieusement :

"Pour moi ce n'était qu'une simple boucle d'oreille. Si j'avais su ce qu'elle représentait pour vous je vous en aurais parlé ce matin..."

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de prévenance et de gentillesse. Les yeux bleus de House ne quittaient pas les siens. Elle y voyait tant de regret et d'humilité. A ce moment précis elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y abandonne. Il lisait sa prière dans son regard. Il s'en détacha pour s'arrêter sur sa bouche. Elle humidifia sa lèvre inférieure. Il avança doucement son visage du sien... et c'est à ce moment très précis que Rachel se mit à chouiner.

"Sauvé par le gong !" Grogna House.

Cuddy souffla de frustration et se leva prestement. Par mimétisme sans doute, ou surpris par la rapidité du geste il se leva aussi.

"Il est très tard House vous devriez rentrer Hélène va vous attendre." Lui dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait souhaitait beaucoup moins froid.

"Vous avez vu l'heure ? Ça se fait pas de se pointer chez les gens au milieu de la nuit... Non, je rentre chez moi !"

Ils entendirent râler Rachel.

Il ne voulait pas, après ce qu'ils avaient failli partager, qu'elle pense qu'il ait pu rejoindre une autre femme. Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Vite il fallait qu'il parte avant de ne plus pouvoir y arriver.

"Arrêtez de me sourire comme ça, ou demandez-moi de rester..."

Cuddy écarquilla de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui laisser cette responsabilité. Pourquoi était-ce à elle de prendre une telle décision.

"Je..." Balbutia-t-elle.

Rachel se mit à hurler.

"Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Rachel !"

(...)

"Bonne nuit Cuddy !"

Il ramassa son blouson et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Bonne nuit House !"

Elle alla rejoindre Rachel dans sa chambre.

(1) Voir épisode 12 saison 6


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson lisait son journal en prenant son petit déjeuner. Sam venait de partir travailler. Il lui restait un quart d'heure avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Il profitait donc du calme de l'appartement. Quand tout à coup il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis une autre se refermer. House était donc présent ? Il faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre lorsqu'il entendit son colocataire qui fredonnait l'air de Carmen de Bizet sous la douche.

House s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur ce matin. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, quoiqu'un peu frustrante. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, se dit-il. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle ait des regrets. Il y a encore trois jours il pensait l'avoir perdue, il y a deux jours il retrouvait une amie et voilà qu'hier soir il découvrait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente, bien au contraire et que tout paraissait encore possible. Que ce serait-il passé si Rachel ne les avait pas interrompus ? Il était persuadé qu'ils se seraient laissés porter par leur passion et leur désir. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui vienne à lui et il attendrait en provoquant le destin s'il le fallait.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva à cette conclusion qu'il se mit à chanter à tue-tête.

C'est à ce moment très précis que Wilson décida que pour une fois il pouvait bien arriver en retard à l'hôpital. Il devait savoir ce qu'avait son ami.

C'est au même instant que Cuddy leva les yeux de ses dossiers et se mit à sourire aux anges en se massant le lobe de l'oreille où était accroché sa perle.

Pendant ce temps là Hélène laissait un message sur le portable de Greg, lui demandant s'ils se verraient ce soir.

C'est au même moment que Lucas (qui était chargé de la protection d'un témoin, ne pouvant donc avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur) pensait à Lisa qui devait se sentir bien seule sans lui. Il se demandait quand il pourrait l'appeler.

Lorsque House sorti enfin de la salle de bain il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour James ! Bien dormi ?" Claironna-t-il d'un ton jovial.

Wilson posa son journal de plus en plus étonné par cette inhabituelle bonne humeur et l'usage de son prénom.

"Bonjour Greg !" Il insista sur le diminutif. "Toi à priori tu as passé une très bonne nuit, voir une excellente soirée... Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi gai."

Pour toute réponse House lui sourit.

"Café ?"

"Oui, merci !"

House servi deux cafés et s'assit près de son ami.

"Tu as décidé de faire l'école buissonnière aujourd'hui ? D'habitude tu es déjà parti."

"Non j'y vais un peu plus tard. J'ai eu envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi."

House savait que Wilson s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et étrangement de le voir si guilleret ça ne devait pas le rassurer, se dit-il.

"T'es rentré tard hier ?"

Ça y est, pensa House, l'interrogatoire commence.

"Ouais !"

"Vous êtes sorti avec Hélène. Je pensais que tu passerais la nuit chez elle."

"Pas vu !"

Wilson regarda son ami avec suspicion.

"Tu as pris de la méthadone ?" S'enquit Wilson très inquiet.

"Je n'ai pas le droit d'être juste de bonne humeur ?"

"Non... Enfin, je veux dire si, mais tu as l'air heureux... Je t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis..." Il réfléchit et la réponse jaillit :

"Cuddy ! C'est ça, c'est Cuddy ! Elle est la seule à pouvoir te mettre dans cet état. Tu n'es plus sous vicodine..." Il s'arrêta et fixa son ami en l'interrogeant du regard.

"Tu reprends de la vicodine ?"

"Noooonnnn !" Répondit House amusé.

"Pas de vicodine." Répéta Wilson comme un inventaire. "Tu n'es donc pas halluciné..."

L'oncologue eu un grand sourire, pointa son index vers House et se mit à faire des moulinets avec le doigt tout en disant :

"Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! T'as couché avec Cuddy !"

En prononçant le prénom il fit mouche sur le cœur de House. Celui-ci emplit sa cuillère avec la confiture qui se trouvait sur la table et la balança en direction de Wilson en hurlant :

"Non !"

Wilson eu juste le temps de se baisser. La confiture atterrit sur le mur.

"Mais ça va pas !"

"C'est toi qui a commencé la bataille avec ton index fleuret. Je n'ai fait que riposter avec ma cuillère catapulte."

"Oh ! Je vois tu veux détourner la conversation, c'est donc que j'ai vu juste !"

"Je te dis que je n'ai pas couché avec Cuddy."

"Mais c'est bien Cuddy ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse faire la pluie ou le beau temps chez toi. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?"

"Presque..."

"Comment ça presque ? Tu l'as embrassé ou pas ? Raconte !"

House regardait Wilson les yeux brillants, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Même les interrogations et la curiosité de Wilson ne pouvaient ébranler sa bonne humeur.

"Bon, alors tu racontes... De toute façon je finirai bien par l'apprendre. Si ce n'est pas par toi ce sera par Cuddy."

"Hier soir je me suis rendu chez Cuddy pour lui rendre sa boucle d'oreille. On allait s'embrasser lorsque Rachel s'est réveillée. Je suis rentré. Fin de l'histoire."

"Quoi ! Quoi ! Vous... Vous... mais Hélène-Lucas ?"

"Pas d'échangisme. On était que tout les deux... Enfin, tout les deux et Rachel."

"Tu veux dire que le grand Docteur House a été mis K.O. par une gamine de moins d'un an."

House lui jeta un regard noir.

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle gamine, c'est la fille de Cuddy !"

"Et maintenant ?"

"Connaissant Cuddy elle va sans doute venir me voir pour m'expliquer qu'il ne c'est rien passé..."

"Mais, toi ! Que pense tu faire ?"

"Rien !"

"Comment ça rien ?"

"J'attends qu'elle vienne à moi. Lorsque j'ai tenté de la récupérer elle s'est éloignée de moi. Maintenant je sais que tout est possible, malgré Lucas... Donc j'attends !"

"OK si tu crois que c'est la bonne solution. Bon faut que j'aille travailler."

"Attends moi, je pars avec toi. Tu m'emmène ?"

"Bien le bonjour à tous !"

Numéro Treize, Foreman, Chase et Taub qui discutaient près de la cafetière n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'est bien House qui les saluait si amicalement... Ils pivotèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent .

"Bah alors, les quatre fantastiques on vous a pas apprit la politesse ?"

Ils le saluèrent. La situation amusait beaucoup House. On pouvait lire sur leur visage un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise.

"Je suis juste de très bonne humeur. Allez on se reprend !"

"Un café ?" proposa Taub.

"Oui. Merci !"

L'atmosphère se détendit et House se joignit aux conversations de ses quatre collègues. Très vite ils se mirent à parler de la soirée karaoké. Chase se mit à imiter Foreman et House, ce qui les fit tous rirent. Wilson cru avoir des hallucinations auditives. Des éclats de rire jaillissaient du bureau voisin. Il laissa le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et la curiosité le mena tout droit à la pièce attenante. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous les cinq entrain de plaisanter et de rire un café à la main.

"Eh Wilson ! Vient, approche... Tu veux un café ?"

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Wilson. Je suis passé dans un monde parallèle ? Même lieu, même personnes mais personnalités totalement différentes..." Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Il prit la tasse que Taub lui tendit. Renifla son café et demanda :

"Qu'y a t-il dans le café ?"

"Je vous laisse, j'ai promis de passer aux urgences donner mon avis sur un patient aux multiples pathologies."

Numéro 13 partit en abandonnant ses collègues à contre cœur. Combien de temps allait durer ce climat de nonchalance ?

Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa Cuddy. Les deux femmes se saluèrent de la tête et se dépassèrent. Rémy remarqua que la doyenne n'avait pas de dossier. Elle se retourna et l'appela.

"Que puis-je pour vous Docteur Hadley ?"demanda la doyenne en pivotant vers la jeune interniste. Cette dernière la rejoignit.

"Vous allez voir House ?"

"Oui..."

"Il est aujourd'hui d'excellente humeur."

Elle vit Cuddy arborer un superbe sourire.

"Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vu comme ça... et"

"Ou voulez-vous en venir ?" La coupa Cuddy.

"Si vous pouviez ne pas le mettre en pétard histoire qu'on profite de ce nouveau House se serait merveilleux."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste lui soumettre un cas."

"Mais vous n'avez pas de dossier." Remarqua Rémy dans un sourire.

Cuddy regarda ses mains vides comme pour s'en assurer.

"En effet..." Concluat-elle.

Elle fit volte face et avança vers le bureau des diagnostics. House n'était pas le seul à se comporter de façon bien étrange pensa le docteur Hadley. Elle resta seule au milieu du couloir. Cuddy l'avait laissé là, en plan, fuyant devant les questions qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser. Décidément il y avait quelque chose de particulier qui unissait ses deux êtres pourtant si différents. Elle observait Cuddy et se mit à penser que House n'avait vraiment pas mauvais goût, il est vrai qu'elle était bien proportionnée. Rémy sourit à ses propres pensées coquines et poursuivit sa route.

Alors qu'elle approchait du bureau, Cuddy entendit d'abord des voix puis des rires.

La scène qu'elle découvrit ensuite la stupéfia. Quatre des docteurs étaient rassemblés dans le fond de la pièce, tous tournés vers Chase qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds en roulant des fesses et en hurlant d'une voix aigüe :

"House, dans mon bureau im-mé-dia-te-ment."

Les hommes riaient de bon cœur. Elle souriait face à son imitation.

Chase fut le premier à apercevoir Cuddy qui reprit un visage neutre. L'australien s'arrêta net, il semblait pétrifié. Les autres suivirent son regard. Foreman s'éloigna du groupe pour s'asseoir devant un dossier laissé ouvert sur la table. Taub regardait ses chaussures. Wilson laissait son regard voyager entre House et Cuddy, scrutant le moindre indice sur les intentions et les sentiments de ses amis. Quant à House, il fixait Cuddy avec un large sourire moqueur. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent un seul regard sur les autres. Sans se concerter, au même moment ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du diagnosticien.

Cuddy et House étaient debout au milieu du bureau tout sourire. Elle remarqua que les traits de l'homme étaient détendus. Son visage était moins fermé que d'habitude. Il lui semblait presque accessible. Elle avait envie de caresser sa joue. Elle savait que ce geste lui était interdit et qu'elle aurait du se sentir coupable vis à vis de Lucas, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'envie était forte, il fallait que la raison prenne le dessus sur l'envie. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à se raisonner.

"On nous observe Cuddy..."

La voix de House la ramena à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers la vitre et vit quatre paires d'yeux qui les observaient.

"Faudrait me dire ce qui vous amène, la télépathie ce n'est pas mon fort".

"Je tenais à vous remercier de ne pas avoir profité de mon émotion hier soir."

"Cette fois ci je n'y suis pour rien... C'est Rachel que nous devons remercier. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Cuddy, si vous ne voulez pas être embrassée je serai toujours là pour vous."

Elle lui sourit et fit demi tour pour partir, mais se ravisa lorsque House lui demanda :

"Vous connaissez la fin de l'histoire ?

"Quel histoire ?"

"Celle de la jolie Cuddyllon..."

Devant son air interrogateur il ajouta :

"Quel inculture ! La belle directrice perd sa boucle d'oreille au douzième coup de minuit, en quittant le restaurant. Le prince charmant la ramasse, lui ramène et ils se..."

House se tait et regarde Cuddy qui le fixe sans bouger. Elle arbore un sourire timide, mais on peut lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il reprend d'une voix calme, comme s'il souhaitait expliquer quelque chose à un enfant.

"Je suis sur que vous ne connaissez que la version édulcorée de ce conte. Celle qu'on raconte aux petites filles."

Silence.

Ils se toisaient. Elle lui semblait si fragile, si belle. Pourquoi avait elle autant d'emprise sur lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras ? Tout était confus. House avait envie de la protéger et en même temps tellement peur de la faire souffrir.

"Vous êtes une inconditionnelle romantique Cuddy, une petite âme sensible. Avec quelqu'un comme moi vous ne rencontrerez que des rebuffades."

"Et si cela ne m'arrêtait pas. Bien au contraire, si ça me stimulait ! Et si (elle mima des guillemets avec les doigts) la petite âme sensible que je suis était persuadée que les gens peuvent changer. Même ceux comme vous..."

House ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt ne sachant que répondre.

Ils étaient tous les deux abasourdis. Lui, ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche et sans demi-mot. Elle, parce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis leur entrée dans le bureau et de nouveau leur regard se croisaient.

Ils n'avaient nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les quatre docteurs les observaient avec curiosité. Ils n'avaient que l'image sans le son. Mais l'attitude et les regards des deux protagonistes suffisaient pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation à caractère privé.

"Bon faudrait voir à pas rater votre sortie, car là je vais avoir du mal à leur faire croire que nous discutions d'un patient."

Il resta dans son bureau, alors qu'elle partait. Elle remarqua qu'aucun des médecins n'avait bougé et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce tranchait avec l'allégresse qu'il y avait a son arrivée. Les regards étaient partagé entre House et elle. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte elle s'arrêta, arbora un large sourire et lança :

"Docteur Chase, animez vous aussi les bar mitzvah ?"

Et elle partie de sa démarche assuré sans attendre de réponse, qui de toute façon ne vint pas.

House entra dans le bureau et rompit le silence en tapant deux fois dans ses mains.

"Allez les loupiots, faut se remettre au travail maintenant !"

Tout les regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers House. Pour toute réponse celui-ci alla s'asseoir à son bureau et prit un dossier.

Ils s'animèrent tous en même temps. Wilson retourna dans son bureau et les trois autres imitèrent leur boss.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy leva les yeux de ses papiers pour voir qui frappait à la porte de son bureau.

"Hélène ?"

"Bonjour Lisa."

"Vous cherchez House ?"

"Non ! Il doit me rejoindre dans le hall dans une demie heure. C'est vous que je venais voir."

"Ah ! Entrez, entrez !"

Cuddy était intriguée. Elle se leva, l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et vint la rejoindre.

Hélène ne tergiversa pas et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Je dois partir pour Paris, la semaine prochaine..."

Bon voyage pensa Cuddy. Elle sourit.

"J'ai une semaine de travail et une semaine de vacances."

Pourquoi vient-elle me raconter ça à moi ? Pensa la doyenne en s'efforçant de sourire.

"J'aimerais faire découvrir Paris à Grégory." Annonça Hélène en fixant Cuddy.

"Ah !"

L'espace d'un court instant son sourire disparut. Cuddy se reprit très rapidement, mais son léger trouble n'avait pas échappé à Hélène.

"Vous serez-t-il possible de _me_ le laisser. Enfin si ça ne gêne en rien l'organisation de l'hôpital."

Cuddy eut l'impression qu'elle avait insisté sur "me". Souhaitait elle marquer son territoire ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle la voit comme une rivale ? House lui avait-il raconté ce qui avait faillit arriver hier soir ? Non...

Hélène fixait Lisa en attente d'une réponse.

"House n'a actuellement aucun cas et puis il y a son équipe..."

"Bien ! J'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir Paris, la ville des amoureux. Paris est si romantique."

Ajouta-t-elle tout en ne lâchant pas Cuddy du regard. Elle lui adressait son plus beau sourire. Maintenant, c'était certain Hélène prenait ses marques. La doyenne lui rendit son sourire et d'un ton enjoué elle ajouta :

"Il ne vous reste plus qu'à le convaincre. House ne part jamais en vacances. La dernière fois qu'il a prit l'avion _nous_ partions pour Singapour."

Elle insista sur le "nous" et omit délibérément de lui dire que c'était pour une conférence.

"Chère Lisa, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux être très persuasive et j'ai des arguments que Grégory apprécie particulièrement." Lui dit-elle d'un ton suave tout en bombant sa poitrine.

Elles se fusillaient du regard. La guerre était déclarée.

Hélène adressa à la doyenne un dernier sourire qui se voulait vainqueur et tourna les talons.

"A bientôt Lisa. On se voit à notre retour de Paris !" Lui lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lisa quitta son sourire et serra les dents. "Salope" lança-t-elle au moment où Wilson entrait.

L'oncologue marqua un arrêt, surpris par cet accueil... puis décida de l'ignorer et entra sous le regard gêné de Cuddy. Elle n'arrivait pas à décolèrer. Wilson prit la parole.

"J'ai croisé Hélène. Elle est vraiment charmante..."

"Charmante ? On voit bien que vous n'avez pas assisté à son magnifique numéro de mante-religieuse."

"Oh ! Je vois le mot doux ne m'était pas destiné."

"Que voulez-vous Wilson ?"

"Que vous voulait Hélène ?"

L'agressivité de Cuddy tranchait avec le calme de l'homme.

"Elle venait s'enquérir si l'hôpital pouvait survivre une semaine sans Grégory..." Dit-elle en prenant l'accent français. Ce qui fit sourire Wilson.

"Afin qu'elle puisse lui faire découvrir la ville des amoureux."

"House a accepté de prendre des vacances ?"

"Elle ne lui a pas encore parlé. Elle est d'abord venu me balancer ses projets si romantiques."

"Ah ! Je vois, elle délimite son territoire..." Dit Wilson dans un petit rire.

"Vous m'excuserez si je ne trouve pas la situation comique."

"Elle voulait connaître votre réaction, savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous."

"Il n'y a rien entre House et moi." Souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

"C'est sûr ! Si vous lui avez dit comme cela avec cette petite note de regret dans la voix, elle y a cru."

"Qu'a-t-il pu lui dire pour qu'elle s'imagine qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous ?"

"Enfin Cuddy ne jouez pas les innocentes. Vous souhaitez qu'on réalise un sondage auprès du personnel de l'hôpital ? La moitié pense que vous entretenez une relation, un quart que vous avez eu une aventure et le dernier quart que ça ne saurait tarder."

"Mais j'ai Lucas..."

"Tout ce que vous niez, ne voulez pas reconnaître, vos regards, vos silences, vos sourires, vos gestes, tout votre corps l'expriment. La tension sexuelle en devient presque palpable.

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien !"

"Mais alors, s'il n'y a rien qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'ils s'envolent pour un voyage en amoureux ? Et que signifie ce presque baiser, qui, vu la scène de ce matin a compté plus que s'il avait été réel, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait jusqu'où il vous aurait conduit."

Etrangement les accusations de Wilson l'avaient calmée. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

"J'ai tenu ma promesse Wilson, je n'ai pas laissé trainer ma langue n'importe où..."

"Justement il aurait mieux valu, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est vous sauriez l'un comme l'autre où vous en êtes et ce que vous voulez. Mais bon sang Cuddy, envoyez-vous en l'air une bonne fois pour toute qu'on passe à autre chose."

La surprise était totale. Wilson ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

"Ça n'est pas si facile Wilson !" Lui avoua-t-elle d'un ton las.

"Ah non vous n'allez pas recommencer le sempiternel boss et employé. La vérité c'est que vous avez peur tous les deux. Tellement peur que ça ne marche pas, que vous refusez d'essayer. La situation est bien confortable vous travaillez l'un à côté de l'autre, on dirait deux éternels ados qui se cherchent."

"Je crois que j'ai saisi l'image..."

"C'est vrai ? Et que pensez-vous faire ?"

"Il est trop tard Wilson. Trop tard ! Il a Hélène et j'ai Lucas."

"Il n'est jamais trop tard, rien n'est joué d'avance..."

Le lendemain ce fut au tour de House de s'inviter dans son bureau. Après avoir levé les yeux sur son visiteur, elle reposa son attention sur les dossiers.

"Cuddy, pourriez-vous m'accorder..."

"Deux ou trois semaines ?" La coupa-t-elle assez sèchement.

Il la regardait sans rien dire, étonné. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit d'une voie froide :

"Alors, vous partez vous aussi !"

"Vous avez-vu Hélène ?"

"Elle est passée hier soir."

"Ah ! Je comprends mieux ses allusions à Singapour...

_Flash back :_

_"Ne le prend pas mal Hélène, mais je ne pars jamais en vacances."_

_"Et Singapour alors ? Mais peut-être veux-tu que je prenne un troisième billet ?"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Greg ce sont nos premières vacances tous les deux et puis c'est important pour moi, j'aimerais te faire découvrir mon pays, ma culture..."_

_Cette allusion à Cuddy, ses yeux implorants l'avaient fait céder._

_Fin du flash back_

"Mais que lui avez vous dit pour qu'elle pense que nous y étions en vacances tous les deux ?"

Pour unique réponse elle haussa les épaules. Il la regardait trier ses dossiers. Sans le regarder, elle lui demanda de nouveaux :

"Deux ou trois semaines ?"

"Cuddy, dit-il calmement, il vous suffit de ne pas m'accorder ses vacances..."

Elle le regarda. Avait elle bien entendu ? C'était encore à elle de prendre la décision ? Non, c'est lui qui avait voulu partir pas elle !

"Il vous suffit de ne pas partir... C'est vous qui avez décidé de me laisser pas l'inverse. C'est votre décision..."

"Je ne pars que quinze jours et après je reviens. J'ai accepté ce voyage, maintenant vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'en empêcher."

Il la fixait d'un regard implorant. Elle ne savait que faire. Soit elle lui accordait ses vacances et Hélène et House passait à l'étape supérieure et s'en était fini d'eux. Soit elle l'empêchait de partir et elle reconnaissait par la même sa jalousie et donc ses sentiments.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Sa fierté l'empêchait de trancher. Elle s'entendit lui répondre, la voix pleine de colère :

"Je vous accorde trois semaines. Faites en ce que bon vous semble."

L'incompréhension remplissait les yeux de House. Elle le rejetait de nouveau...

"Et maintenant sortez de mon bureau, j'ai du travail."

Il fit demi tour, mais avant de franchir la porte il lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

"Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement !"

Aussitôt la porte fermée, elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler.

"Foutue fierté !" Lança-t-elle.

Cuddy vérifiait pour la énième fois sa boîte mail depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il allait être dix-neuf heures et elle n'avait pas encore reçu de messages de House. Il était parti depuis quatre jours, elle recevait deux courriels par jour. Le premier l'avait surprise et maintenant elle se retrouvait à attendre et guetter les emails. Même absent il réussissait à l'énerver.

Chaque message était fait de la même façon. En l'ouvrant elle découvrait tout d'abord une photo d'un monument, d'un lieu, d'un tableau,... puis une petite note historique qui expliquait l'image. Et enfin une courte phrase plus personnelle. C'était ces dernières qu'elle attendait. C'était toujours très court, mais elle y retrouvait son humour, ses doubles sens.

La première était son portrait. Vu les proportions il avait dû prendre la photo à bout de bras. Il lui souriait et disait juste :

"Vous pensiez être débarrassée de moi et bien c'est râpé. Je ne vous laisserai jamais ! Je serai toujours là..."

Elle lui répondit immédiatement :

"J'ai vraiment cru être tranquille pendant trois semaines. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti... L'hôpital est bien trop calme !"

Une vue de Notre dame et elle pouvait lire :

"Les gargouilles ont votre sourire."

"Sans doute parce que vous les exaspérez elles aussi..."

Avec la photo de la Tour Eiffel, était indiqué :

"Vos hanches sont bien plus larges que les siennes."

"Mais bien moins que votre égo !"

Une péniche sur la Seine :

"Ma Cuddy est bien mieux charpentée que leur Rouf." Elle avait dû chercher sur internet pour comprendre qu'un rouf était le logement des mariniers sur les bateaux et que c'était la traduction française de Cuddy.

"Cuddy~Rouf~Logement~habitation~maison~House~... La boucle est bouclée."

Une plaque de rue où on pouvait lire "Place Pigalle" lui fit écrire :

"Ai fait du lèche vitrine et vous ai trouvé une petite tenue d'infirmière en chef. Hâte que vous l'essayiez !"

"Je pensais que votre fantasme était la petite écolière !"

Un tableau représentant La Joconde et une simple question :

"Qui êtes vous vraiment Cuddy Lisa ?"

"Serais-je encore une énigme pour vous ?"

Le dernier reçu concernait le café de Flore. Il avait fini par :

"J'ai passé deux heures en terrasse à mater de superbes jeunes femmes. Pattie et Selma me manquent !"

"Je vous sens habité par les âmes de Simone de Beauvoir et Jean-Paul Sartre. Mon poète !"

Et puis plus rien ! Hier soir et aujourd'hui pas de messages ! S'était-il lassé de leurs échanges ? Hélène était peut-être de repos et il ne pensait donc pas à elle... Cette idée l'attristât. Elle rassembla ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte pour partir, mais elle ne résistât pas et retourna vérifier sa boite mail avant de partir. Toujours rien... Devait-elle lui envoyer un message ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Que même avec six heures de décalage horaire il réussissait à la faire bisquer. Il fallait qu'il joue avec elle ? Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, il l'avait mis en état d'attente. Et il avait tout stoppé... Encore une fois ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Elle lui en voulait et se jura de ne plus se faire avoir. Elle était en colère contre House. Il lui avait menti. Elle se sentait de nouveau abandonnée... Elle rentra retrouver Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

House pestait contre les Français et leur maudite connexion internet. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait plus accès à internet. Problème de réseau lui dit on à l'accueil de l'hôtel. On le préviendrait dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. En effet, le lendemain en fin de mâtinée on lui annonçait que la connexion était rétablie.

Il alla immédiatement consulter sa boîte mail. Cuddy avait dû lui laisser plusieurs messages, s'inquiétant de son silence.

Rien ! Pas un seul courriel. House était déçu qu'elle n'ait pas essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il se dépêcha de lui écrire un court message.

"Désolé problème de connexion... Rassurez-vous je vais bien. Merci de vous être inquiétée !"

Et dire qu'il s'était demandé s'il devait lui téléphoner pour qu'elle ne s'alarme pas. Il aurait eu l'air malin. Et merde ! Même absente elle réussissait à l'énerver. Combien de kilomètres lui faudrait-il pour qu'elle quitte sa tête ? Il décida d'aller noyer le visage de Cuddy dans l'alcool.

Plusieurs heures et plusieurs verres de scotch plus tard, il retourna à son hôtel. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter une bouteille du liquide ambré. Il vérifia ses messages électroniques. Toujours pas de nouvelle de Cuddy. L'alcool, la fatigue et la déception le mirent en colère. Après quelques nouveaux verres il ne put contenir sa rage. Il jeta deux ou trois objets qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Puis il retourna vers l'ordinateur. Il l'attrapa nerveusement pour le balancer à travers la pièce, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Une lueur machiavélique traversa son regard bleu acier.

Il s'installa face au bureau et se mit à tapoter, difficilement, sur le clavier.

"Vous vous êtes bien foutue de ma gueule ! Votre gigolo est rentré plus tôt que prévu ? Ou y a-t-il un troisième homme dans la place ? Bafouées notre amitié et nos promesses... Je suis donc si peu important pour vous ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusée avec le pauvre infirme et ses sentiments ! Remarquez j'aurais dû m'en douter à la vitesse à laquelle vous m'aviez remplacé lors de mon séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Continuez à penser avec votre cul plutôt qu'avec votre cœur et vous finirez seule... J'ai connu des putes plus sincères que vous."

Et il tapa avec brutalité sur le bouton d'envoi de son ordinateur avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il avait un horrible mal de tête et la bouche pâteuse. Il avait beaucoup de mal à émerger et à retrouver ses esprits. Pourquoi s'était-il mit dans cet état ? Cuddy ! Comme aurait pu lui dire Wilson, elle était la seule a avoir autant d'influence sur lui, sur son humeur,... Il essayait de rassembler ses idées. Les mails... Oups ! Il lui avait envoyé un message. Qu'avait-il pu lui dire ? Se connaissant, il n'avait pas dû être très tendre. Elle réagissait toujours quand il l'a mettait en colère. Donc si son mail avait été assez virulent (et là il se faisait confiance) il trouverait une réponse...

Il se leva un peu vite et eu l'impression que tout bougeait autour de lui. Il avait dû vraiment forcer sur la bouteille. Il attendit un peu et clopina lentement jusqu'au bureau.

Toujours pas de message... Ce n'était pas normal ! Peux être n'avait-il pas été assez agressif ? Il alla dans sa boîte d'envois pour découvrir ce qu'il avait pu lui écrire. Wow ! Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort... mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas insulté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas de réponse ?

Il se saisit de son téléphone et appela Cuddy. Il tomba immédiatement sur son répondeur et raccrocha sans laisser de message. Etrange ! Elle n'éteignait jamais son portable.

House regarda l'heure. Il devait être pas très loin de neuf heures à Princeton, elle était donc à son bureau. Il composa le numéro de la ligne directe et attendit qu'elle décroche. Ce fut une voix d'homme qui lui répondit. House reconnu instantanément son interlocuteur.

"Princeton Plainsboro, bureau du docteur..."

"Wilson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le bureau de Cuddy ? Arrête tes salamalecs et passe la moi !"

"House ? House ? C'est bien toi House ?"

"Oui c'est moi, le seul, l'unique, le vrai... Bon maintenant tu sais ce que ça coûte un appel longue distance ? Alors, passe moi Cuddy, je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable..."

"Normal elle est partie très précipitamment et elle l'a oublié. Je dois d'ailleurs lui faire parvenir aujourd'hui."

"Partie ? Précipitamment ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que je lui manquais tellement qu'elle vient me rejoindre ?" Demanda House en riant.

Le ton de Wilson était beaucoup plus froid.

"Sa sœur l'a appelé ce matin. Leur mère est morte !"

La voix de House avait perdu toute trace d'hilarité, on pouvait y décevoir l'inquiétude.

"Ne fais pas porter son cellulaire, ne lui dis rien, j'arrive !"

"Mais tu es..."

Bip... Bip... Bip... Le diagnosticien avait raccroché.

Wilson secoua la tête.

Trois heures plus tard House rappelait Wilson.

"Je serais à l'aéroport à vingt heures quinze. Tu peux passer me prendre ?"

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami il continua :

"N'oublie pas le portable et l'adresse. A ce soir !"

"House ?" trop tard il avait déjà mis fin au monologue.

A l'heure dite Wilson attendait son ami à l'aéroport. Ils se saluèrent. Wilson prit le sac de House et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les parkings. C'est une fois dans la voiture que House rompit le silence.

"Que c'est-il passé ?"

"Crise cardiaque."

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

Wilson jeta un bref coup d'œil à son passager. Comment pouvait-elle aller ? Elle venait d'apprendre, brutalement, le décès de sa mère. Afin d'éviter les foudres de House, il se contenta de répondre :

"Elle est bouleversée ! Elle voulait prendre sa voiture. J'ai fini par la raisonner et elle est partie en taxi."

"Merci !"

"L'adresse et le téléphone sont dans la boîte à gant" dit-il en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête.

House se saisit du papier et du Blackberry.

"Ça va ?" S'enquit Wilson devant la mine renfrognée de son ami.

"J'm'en veux !"

"De quoi ? T'es pas responsable de la mort de sa mère !"

House ébaucha un sourire.

"De l'avoir laissée. Et de ne pas avoir été présent alors qu'elle en avait besoin."

Silence.

"A la mort de mon père vous avez été là pour moi."

"Tu étais en vacances et personne ne pouvait prévoir..."

"Elle ne voulait pas que je parte. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser alors que Lucas était absent. Elle a besoin de moi et je suis loin. Même comme ami je ne vaux rien. Mais bon ça tu le savais déjà ! Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi elle a choisi Lucas."

"Tu as vu Lucas à ses côtés ? Et tu en connais beaucoup toi des hommes qui renoncent à leur vacances et ce tapent huit heures de vol et six heures de décalage horaire pour une femme qui n'est même pas la leur ?"

Le silence régnait dans la voiture.

"Et puis elle en dit quoi Hélène de ton départ précipité pour voler au secours de ton amie I E ? Vu que je suis certain que la femme de mon meilleur ami n'a pas du tout apprécié."

"Je ne sais pas, je lui ai juste laissé un message sur son répondeur."

"Quoi ?" Vous êtes tout les deux à Paris et tu pars en laissant un message ?"

"Pas eu le choix..."

"C'est quoi encore cet histoire ?"

"Bah une fois dans l'avion on a eu comme un petit différent sur l'hébergement... Hélène souhaitait qu'on réside chez ses parents. Hors de question que je fasse leur connaissance. Alors, vivre chez eux... Non merci ! Elle voulait passer du temps avec eux. On a donc trouvé un compromis. Hélène passait la première semaine au boulot et le soir avec ses parents. La deuxième était pour nous. Elle devait me rejoindre à l'hôtel."

"Tu veux dire que vous avez voyagé ensemble et que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis votre arrivée à Paris ?"

"Oueps !"

"Oh mon Dieu ! Elle va te tuer !"

"Elle comprendra... C'est un cas de force majeure."

"Mais tu rêves là ! Pour Hélène tu es le sale type qui l'a laissé en plan à Paris pour rejoindre une autre femme, alors qu'elle rêvait d'une semaine romantique avec toi."

"Ce n'est pas une autre femme, c'est Cuddy."

"Cuddy est de sexe féminin et elle n'est pas Hélène. Elle correspond donc bien à la définition _d'une autre femme_."

"Je suis venu soutenir une amie qui vient de perdre sa mère..."

"Elle, tout ce qu'elle va retenir c'est que tu l'as abandonnée pour voler vers Cuddy, qu'elle considère comme sa rivale."

House regarde Wilson avec une expression de surprise.

"Elles se haïssent ! Ça devrait te plaire deux superbes femmes qui se battent pour toi !"

"Ça manque un peu de boue tout ça..."

"Quoi ?"

"Catch féminin dans la boue. Fantasme de tout homme qui se respecte." L'humour était là mais pas le ton.

"Ah !"

Silence.

"Bon OK vu comme ça j'ai peut être un peu déconné avec Hélène. Mais qu'aurais-je du faire ? Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place Monsieur le spécialiste en psychologie féminine ?"

"Bah c'est simple ! Il s'agit de Cuddy... Euuuhhh..." Fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Je t'appelle !" et il se mit à rire.

House répondit à son sourire, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

"Ça va ?" Lui redemanda Wilson.

"Elle pense que je l'ai abandonnée !"

"Cuddy ?"

House d'un ton exaspéré :

"Non, le Pape ! Oui, Cuddy ! Lorsque je suis allé la voir dans son bureau elle m'a dit -Alors ! Vous partez vous aussi !- Sa voix était froide, mais dans son regard j'ai pu déceler de la déception et de la tristesse. Mais comme un con et par fierté je suis tout de même parti. J'ai entendu sa prière muette, mais je n'y ai pas répondu."

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez House.

"Entre ! Je rassemble quelques affaires et je me mets en route."

"House tu ne peux pas arriver chez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit. Profites-en pour dormir et récupérer du décalage horaire. Tu prendras la route demain matin."

"Tu as raison !"

"Je te laisse te reposer. Tu me tiens au courant ? Bonne nuit House !"

"Bonne nuit Wilson... Et merci !"


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy était assise dans la cuisine avec sa sœur Julia. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Rachel dormait et les deux femmes étaient silencieuses. Lisa fixait la fumée qui sortait de sa tasse de café. La nuit avait été difficile, comme pouvaient en témoigner ses yeux gonflés et rouges.

House descendit de voiture et frappa à la porte avec sa canne. Cuddy leva brusquement la tête et sourit. Ce bruit si familier l'avait ramené à Princeton en un centième de seconde. Elle sourit face à sa bêtise. Même lorsqu'il était à six mille kilomètres de là, elle s'attendait à le voir apparaître. Quelle idiote ! Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Ça va Lisa ?" Lui demanda sa sœur en se levant.

"Oui ! Cette façon de frapper m'a juste fait penser à un ami."

Julia quitta la cuisine pour aller ouvrir.

Cuddy regarda l'heure. Elle se surprit à se demander ce que pouvait faire House. Il devait être seize heures en France. Il devait probablement jouer au touriste. Son attention se porta sur le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de la cuisine. Un pas claudiquant ! Manque de sommeil se dit-elle. Si je me mets à imaginer House partout, il faut vraiment que je dorme.

Sa sœur réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"C'est pour toi Lisa. Une histoire de... téléphone ?"

"Oui, c'est le coursier que m'envoie Wilson. Fais le entrer." Dit-elle en se levant. Elle se mit dos au mur pour ramasser son sac, se saisi de son porte monnaies et y pris un pourboire. Elle se releva et se retourna.

"House ?" réussit-elle à dire sous la surprise.

A ce nom sa sœur se mit à le dévisager. Elle avait tellement entendu prononcer ce nom. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un visage dessus. Il se tenait debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses yeux ne la quittait pas.

"Bonjour Cuddy !"

"House ?" Répéta-t-elle.

"Euh ! Oui... C'est moi !"

"Je... Je... Vous... Vous...Vous n'êtes plus à Paris ?"

"Comme vous pouvez le voir !"

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

Pour toute réponse il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit le Blackberry.

Sa sœur en profita pour s'éclipser sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

Cuddy s'avança à son tour vers lui pour saisir son téléphone. Elle tendit la main et il lui remit le portable.

"Merci ! Le pourboire devient gênant là, mais si vous n'avez pas d'autres livraisons urgentes je vous offre un café."

Il lui sourit, retira son blouson et s'attabla. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café chaud, s'assit et s'empara de nouveau de la sienne.

"Que faites-vous là ?"

Il lui indiqua son portable. Elle laissa tomber sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour l'instant.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. House la dévisageait. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser toute la nuit.

Cuddy se mit à fixer sa boisson pour éviter son regard. Il se dit que le léger sourire qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher tranchait avec la tristesse de son regard.

"Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid en moto ?"

"Je suis venu en voiture et ai même loué un siège auto pour Rachel."

Elle leva des yeux pleins d'incompréhension vers lui.

"J'ai plusieurs casquettes : docteur, coursier et chauffeur ! Il faudra bien vous ramener à Princeton..."

"Vous êtes venu pour me chercher ? Mais, je ne peux pas rentrer aujourd'hui. L'enterrement n'a lieu que demain."

Il vit que ses yeux étaient plus brillants et entendit sa voix se casser sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle porta de nouveau toute son attention sur son mug.

"Ensuite nous devons mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de maman et puis..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

"Il me reste quinze jours de vacances. Ils sont à vous. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je suis là pour vous... Je vous avez dit que vous ne pourriez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je suis là, j'y reste !"

Elle releva son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de House. Cuddy n'essayait même pas de cacher ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle faisait tourner nerveusement sa tasse entre ses mains. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Elle hocha juste la tête. House posa ses mains sur celles tremblantes de Cuddy. Ce simple geste la réchauffa. Elle qui avait si froid depuis l'appel de Julia. Ils restèrent dans cette position, sans rien dire, juste en se fixant jusqu'à ce que House ne sente plus les mains trembler et que les larmes cessent. Puis il ramena ses mains sur sa tasse. Alors qu'il rompait le lien physique il coupa le silence, sans doute pour éviter que la gêne ne s'installe.

"Où est Rachel ?"

"Elle dort !"

"Vous devriez en faire autant." Lui dit-il d'une voix calme.

"Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller."

"Allez-vous reposer, je m'en occupe."

"Non, je..."

Il l'a coupa d'une voix calme, mais catégorique.

"Vous êtes épuisée Cuddy. Les jours qui viennent ne vont pas être faciles. Il faut que vous dormiez !"

Elle savait qu'il avait raison et de toute façon elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle se leva.

"Je vais juste m'allonger une heure." Dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

Lisa s'était littéralement effondrée sur son lit et avait dormi d'une seule traite. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. House était-il parti la laissant seule de nouveau ?

Elle regarda l'heure : dix-sept heures dix. Elle avait dormi six heures.

Cuddy était encore tout engourdie par le sommeil. Elle s'étira rapidement et descendit les marches. Des gazouillis provenaient de la cuisine. Elle s'y dirigea. Rachel était assise dans sa chaise haute. Elle mangeait un biscuit et discutait avec une peluche. House était là, assis près d'elle, un livre à la main. Il était toujours présent et s'était occupé de Rachel. Qui l'eut cru ? Que ressentait-elle à ce moment très précis ?

De la surprise face à cet homme qui avait traversé l'océan atlantique pour lui venir en aide.

De la tendresse pour ces deux êtres qui lui sont chers.

De la reconnaissance pour lui avoir permis de se reposer, en toute tranquillité et confiance.

"Ma-man !"

Les cris de l'enfant la sortirent de sa contemplation et de ses pensées. Rachel venait d'apercevoir sa mère. House leva les yeux de son livre.

"Le retour de la Belle aux bois dormant..." Claironna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, prit sa fille dans ses bras et la couvrit de bisous. Ce qui fit rire la petite.

"Et voilà ! C'est moi qui fait tout le boulot et c'est elle qui est récompensée... C'est trop injuste !" Dit-il dans une moue.

Lisa posa une main sur la joue gauche de House et déposa un tendre baiser sur la droite.

"Merci !" Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le contact des lèvres sur sa barbe naissante lui fit instinctivement fermer les yeux et l'emplit d'un bien-être. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud au creux de son cou. La main de Lisa était toujours sur sa joue. Elle lui souriait. Il ne pouvait quitter son visage du regard. Il voulait la toucher lui aussi, c'était viscéral. Il leva la main vers le visage de Lisa et lui effleura d'abord le front du bout des doigts.

"Vous avez la trace des draps et de l'oreiller là, là, là et là..."

Dit-il en descendant sa main sur sa joue puis son cou et pour s'arrêter sur sa gorge. Il sentait le pouls rapide de la jeune femme. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

"Désolée, je ne dois pas être très présentable." Réussit-elle à prononcer.

"Ça va ! Ce qui est gênant c'est le petit filet de bave sec qui se trouve là."

Il lâcha sa gorge et dessina lentement le contour de sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de son pouce.

Rachel envoyait des bisous avec la main vers House, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

"Ah ! J'ai failli oublié de vous dire que Julia était sortie faire quelques courses. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant."

"Vous l'appelez Julia ?" lui demanda Cuddy très surprise.

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas son prénom ?"

"Si, mais... laissez tomber !"

Rachel tendait ses bras vers House et criait :

"Geg ! Geg ! Geg !"

"Vous voyez ce sont des choses qui se font d'appeler les gens par leur prénom."

"Vous voulez qu'on essaye ?"

"Nooon ! Ce serait très... bizarre. Et puis je préfère vous imaginer dans mes fantasmes entrain de gémir mon prénom, plutôt que de vous entendre l'hurler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital..."

Ils se souriaient. La petite continuait à tendre les bras vers lui. Cuddy lui tendit l'enfant. Il la prit à bout de bras.

"Lorsque vous êtes réveillée les heures sont facturées double."

"On dirait qu'elle vous a adopté !"

"On a fait connaissance, on a discuté..."

"De quoi ?"

"Nous sommes tombés tout les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'elle à la plus jolie des mamans."

"Surtout aujourd'hui..." Dit-elle pleine d'ironie en essayant de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux.

"Même aujourd'hui ! Bon, disons que pour une fois vous laissez une chance aux autres." Il la toisa de haut en bas tout en lui souriant. Elle prit un air navré et lui rendit son sourire.

"Je vous rends votre petite terreur le temps de trouver un hôtel." Dit-il en se levant.

"Il y a une chambre d'ami si vous voulez."

"Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Vous avez sans doute besoin de vous retrouver seule avec votre sœur ?"

"Restez s'il vous plait". Dit elle d'une voix suppliante.

"En ce moment j'ai besoin de tout sauf de me retrouver seule. Je me sens rassurée quand vous êtes là."

Pour unique réponse il se rassit et installa Rachel sur ses genoux.

Cuddy s'était occupé de Rachel (bain, dîner, coucher). House avait discuté et préparé le repas avec Julia. Ils avaient dîné tous les trois, puis Julia avait annoncé qu'elle allait se coucher. En quittant la pièce elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, qu'avait pu s'imaginer Julia ? Et House avait-il vu l'œillade ? Au sourire narquois et satisfait qu'il arborait la réponse était oui. Elle baissa le regard. Elle hésita à aller aussi se coucher, mais elle redoutait la nuit. Tant qu'elle était occupée la peine était supportable. Mais une fois seule dans la maison calme tout était différent. Les souvenirs, les pensées sombres prenaient le dessus sur la raison. C'est ce qui s'était passé depuis l'annonce du décès de sa mère. La nuit, tôt le matin, pendant la sieste de Rachel, enfin dès qu'elle était seule tout s'effondrait. Elle aurait aimé retarder ce moment le plus possible, mais elle avait remarqué que House se massait régulièrement et de plus en plus souvent la jambe.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa cuise du menton.

"Il n'y a jamais assez de place pour allonger les jambes dans les avions..."

"Ajoutez cela au décalage horaire, vous devez être épuisé... Venez je vous montre votre chambre !"

"Et vous ça va aller ?"

"Ça ira !" Lui dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle se leva, il la suivit dans l'escalier.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui indiqua que la sienne était mitoyenne. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leurs chambres.

House n'avait qu'une envie : allonger sa jambe. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était épuisé et éteignit immédiatement pour dormir. Il commençait à se relaxer. L'eau chaude avait fait beaucoup de bien à ses muscles. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit des reniflements venant de la chambre voisine...


	11. Chapter 11

Il prit son oreiller et l'écrasa sur sa tête afin de ne plus entendre les pleurs. Voilà ! Le calme de nouveau. Il se tourna, se retourna en maintenant le coussin bien appliqué sur ses deux oreilles.

"Argh !" Lâcha-t-il en jetant le coussin à travers la pièce.

Maudite conscience ! Il se leva, se saisit de sa canne et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre voisine.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Qu'était-t-il en train de faire ? Il entendait les pleurs retenus de la jeune femme. Devait-il la laisser seule pour faire son deuil, où devait-il entrer ? Entrer... Mais pourquoi faire ? La consoler ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait s'y prendre. Que devait-il faire ou dire ? Oh qu'il se sentait gauche et impuissant face à sa peine.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna se coucher. De nouveau il empoigna son oreiller et s'en couvrit les oreilles. Il n'entendait plus les pleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à les ignorer. Il les avait entendus, il était trop tard ! Il savait qu'elle pleurait et ça lui était insupportable.

Les faibles gémissements étaient ancrées dans sa tête. Il se sentait dépourvu et inutile. Comment pouvait-il lui être utile ? Certainement pas en la laissant seule. Ça c'était une certitude ! Il avait prit sa décision, il devait foncer sans hésiter de peur de renoncer et de rebrousser de nouveau chemin.

Il se leva brusquement, se saisit à nouveau de sa canne en ignorant l'atroce douleur de sa cuisse, il se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put vers la chambre de Cuddy. Il entra tel une tornade sans se donner la peine de frapper. Elle était assise sur son lit, un album photographiques à la main. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit elle sursauta, surprise par sa présence. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'émit aucune résistance et laissa éclater toute sa peine et ses sanglots aux creux de son épaule. Sans retenue, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras. House resserrât son étreinte et lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

"Allez-y Lisa, pleurez. Laissez-vous aller. Je suis là... Je suis là !

Il déposa quelques baisers tendres sur le haut de sa tête tout en passant ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes. De légers reniflements avaient remplacé les sanglots. Il desserra un peu son étreinte pour apercevoir son visage qui ruisselait de larmes. Elle cacha sa figure dans son cou. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit défigurée par le chagrin. Il se mit à caresser son bras nu en lui murmurant des "Chuuuuuuuts !" pour finir de la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes les soubresauts commencèrent à s'espacer puis par complètement disparaître.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Ils étaient enlacés dans le calme et la pénombre de la chambre. House avait son visage enfouit dans les cheveux de Cuddy et continuait à lui effleurer le bras.

Lisa ne pleurait plus et se trouvait très bien dans les bras de House. Elle passa la main dans le dos de l'homme, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux et lui permit de profiter au maximum de la sensation que ce contact procurait.

Cuddy déposa un baiser près de l'oreille de House. Puis un autre sur sa mâchoire et elle continua comme ça jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux clos. Il les ouvrit et plongea son regard dans le sien. De son pouce il effaça le reste des larmes de ses joues. Elle lui sourit... et déposa un baiser dans sa paume lorsque sa main passa devant sa bouche. Il ne se quittait pas du regard. Elle avança le visage vers lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Elle caressa ses lèvres de ses lèvres. Déposa un baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Puis scella leur deux bouches. House répondit à ce tendre, doux et lent baiser. Alors qu'ils commençaient à approfondir leur baiser, Cuddy passa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de House. Ce qui le fit frissonner et replonger dans la réalité. Il reprit le contrôle. Il interrompit leur baiser et écarta doucement la jeune femme de quelques millimètres. Leurs fronts se touchaient. Cuddy essaya de se rapprocher pour reprendre leur baiser, mais House l'en empêcha ils étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il devait reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir parler.

"Arrêtez Cuddy !" Dit-il dans un souffle.

"Je ne vous plais pas ?" susurrât-elle.

"Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas la question. Vous êtes sous le choc, vous avez peur de rester seule. Vous avez besoin d'amour et de proximité."

Elle le fixait les yeux pleins de désir et d'incompréhension. Leurs fronts les unissaient toujours. Elle caressa sa joue.

"Vous allez le regretter. Je vous ai déjà fait assez de mal Cuddy. Je ne veux pas y ajouter les regrets."

"Je pensais..."

"Chut ! Croyez-moi Lisa je n'aurais jamais cru vous dire non un jour, mais je ne veux pas que vous couchiez avec moi par dépit."

"Ça fait des mois que vous me tournez autour et..."

"Des années Cuddy, des années !"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils se fixaient en silence.

"Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, je vous attends chez moi pour le déjeuner. Wilson sera à l'hôpital nous serons tranquilles. D'ici là vous aurez pris assez de recul et aurez eu le temps de réfléchir... Soit vous viendrez me remercier de ne pas en avoir profité soit vous... vous... je vous laisse me surprendre."

Elle lui souriait.

"Lundi midi chez vous. J'y serai!"

Il embrassa son front, relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta.

"Allez Cuddy, il faut dormir maintenant. "

Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et les réouvrit immédiatement.

"Pouvez-vous rester encore un peu ?"

"J'attends que vous vous endormiez..." Murmura-t-il.

"Merci d'être là ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vos vacances..."

"Ne le soyez pas. Paris sera toujours Paris !"

"Non je veux parler d'Hélène..."

"Vous ne m'avez rien demandé... Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être."

Ils étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

"Je l'appellerai demain et lui expliquerai tout. Elle comprendra."

"Comment ça ? Vous êtes parti sans lui dire ? Comment est-ce possible ça ?"

"Je vous raconterai plus tard. Chut ! Fermez les yeux et dormez. Je reste à vos côtés."

Il allongea ses jambes sur le lit et s'adossa à la tête du lit. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, il la saisit et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. House la regardait. Elle souriait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit sa respiration ralentir et ses traits se détendre. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il lui lâcha la main. Il allait se lever pour regagner son lit, mais il avait envie de se replonger dans son parfum pour emmener sa fragrance jusque dans son sommeil.

Il s'allongea près d'elle. Elle s'était tournée sur le côté et lui présentait son dos. Il enlaça son corps et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Et là il prit peur... Comment pourrait-elle désirer une relation avec lui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, lui qui était incapable d'exprimer l'ombre d'un sentiment, sans parler de son handicap physique. Il était prit d'un moment de panique. Il inspira plus fort pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Tel un asthmatique qui s'aide à respirer à l'aide d'un sac en papier, il s'imbibait de son arôme. Il effleura doucement son bras pour ne pas oublier la texture si douce de sa peau. Et si c'était la dernière fois ? Et si les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer allaient les séparer à tout jamais ?

Il susurra à son oreille, comme s'il voulait s'adresser à son subconscient sans la réveiller :

"Je t'aime Lisa !"

Il le prononça d'une voix quasi inaudible et inarticulée. Qui sait peux être que quelque part dans une partie de son cerveau, l'information était enregistrée, stockée et serait analysée lorsqu'elle pèsera le pour ou le contre d'une relation avec lui. Il voulait vraiment mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il sourit lorsqu'il se demanda s'il devait aller bruler un cierge. Il finit par s'endormir près d'elle bercé par sa respiration...


	12. Chapter 12

Cuddy fut la première à se réveiller. Le bras qui l'enlaçait lui procura un sentiment de bien être. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette proximité dont elle avait bénéficié toute la nuit inconsciemment. Elle ne bougea pas de peur de le réveiller. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et les mouvements de sa poitrine contre son dos. Sa respiration était lente et paisible. Son corps épousait parfaitement les courbes du sien. Elle sentait une rigidité contre ses fesses et se sentit flattée et rassurée. Elle aurait aimé se retourner pour le regarder dormir, le toucher, mais elle avait trop peur de le réveiller et qu'il s'enfuit encore une fois.

Elle préférait ne pas bouger et profiter un maximum de ce moment unique et si précieux. Elle se demandait s'ils partageraient d'autres moments d'intimité. Pourrait-elle encore profiter de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ? Elle se sentait bien et aurait aimé que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Pendant un court instant plus rien n'existait, plus rien sauf eux.

Puis elle se remémora pourquoi elle était venue là et pourquoi il l'avait rejoint. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir oublié pendant quelques secondes l'enterrement de sa mère qui aurait lieu cet après-midi. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier ce moment d'intimité alors qu'elle était en deuil ? Sa mère, sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle voulait la voir heureuse, qu'elle voulait son bonheur... et voilà qu'étrangement c'est le matin de ses funérailles qu'elle se sentait réellement heureuse. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tout était toujours si compliqué, si imprévisible avec House. Et puis il y avait Lucas et Hélène. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sentir coupable vis à vis de Lucas ? Certes elle ne l'avait pas trompé, dans le sens charnel de la chose, mais ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir souhaité, de l'avoir désiré. Sans l'intervention de Rachel et le rejet de House...

Lundi lui semblait soudain si proche... Qu'allait-elle faire ? Ecouter sa tête ou son cœur ? La sécurité ou le risque ?

Alors que Cuddy était perdue dans ses questions, elle le sentit bouger. Il se réveillait. Elle fit semblant de dormir. Ne sachant plus ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne savait pas non plus comment l'aborder, ni que lui dire.

House étira son cou vers le visage de Cuddy pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien. Il sourit face à sa beauté. Il effleura ses cheveux et embrassa ses boucles. Pchit ! Comme par magie ces gestes de tendresse avaient fait s'envoler Lucas, Hélène, les doutes et les questions de la tête de Cuddy. Il n'y avait plus que l'instant présent.

L'homme desserra précautionneusement son étreinte et récupéra son bras. House souhaitait partir avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à ses côtés. Elle le savait et ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, elle le laissa s'enfuir. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Lorsqu'il fut partie, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la porte. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas dupe, qu'elle savait qu'il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit, qu'elle avait surpris et apprécié ses gestes pleins de tendresses... Elle resta allongé un large sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Lisa descendit avec Rachel, elles trouvèrent House et Julia dans la cuisine en train de discuter.

"Bonjour !" Claironna la doyenne.

Elle s'avança et embrassa Julia. Sa fille tendit la tête vers sa tante et lui fit un bisou.

Puis Cuddy se tourna vers son ami.

"Bien dormi House ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Jamais aussi bien dormi. Et vous ?"

"Idem ! Comme un bébé. Un sommeil très... confortable ! Ce que j'aime par dessus tout lorsque je me réveille, c'est rester allonger les yeux fermés et profiter du moment..." Affirma-t-elle dans un large sourire.

House lui rendit son sourire. Il avait bien compris qu'elle s'était réveillée avant lui, mais il n'en eu pas l'aire gêné. Il semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

Pendant ce temps-là Rachel se tendait vers Greg. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre et qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, l'enfant se mit à hurler :

"Bisous Geg, bisous."

Lisa se mit à rire et avança sa fille vers la joue de l'homme. La petite y déposa un bisou baveux. House se frotta la joue, alors que Rachel se mit à hurler de plus belle :

"Ma-man bisous Geg, bisous !"

Les deux adultes se regardèrent. La gamine hurla de nouveau. House sourit. Cuddy s'exécutât et déposa une petite bise sur la joue râpeuse. Il prit un air faussement dégouté et s'essuya. Julia éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit Lisa secouer la tête d'un air navré.

La famille Cuddy n'étant pas pratiquante, Lisa et Julia avaient juste opté pour un éloge funèbre prononcé par le rabbin de la synagogue voisine en présence de la famille et des amis les plus proches de leur mère.

Pendant que le rabbin parlait de l'âme qui retourne à Dieu, comme le bateau à bon port... Cuddy fut prise de tremblement. House qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse s'approcha d'elle. Il s'empara de Rachel. Elles n'émirent aucune objection. Cuddy fixait le cercueil. Lorsque le rabbin finit son éloge, chacun jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil. Lorsque Cuddy avança pour ramasser la terre, House vit que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Il la suivit. Elle fit encore un pas vers la tombe et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. House lâcha sa canne passa son bras dans son dos et la saisit sous le bras. Elle jeta la terre mécaniquement sur le bois. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle tenait debout grâce à lui. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

House souffrait le martyr. D'un bras il portait Rachel et de l'autre il maintenait sa mère et cela sans l'aide de sa canne. Les fossoyeurs remplissaient le trou de terre et les gens commençaient à s'éloigner. Lisa restait debout en fixant le cercueil disparaissant sous la terre. Voilà, une dernière pelletée et les fossoyeurs partirent à leur tour. Julia discutait avec le rabbin tout en observant sa sœur qui semblait catatonique. Rachel s'était mise à pleurer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vide de sa mère. Julia remercia le religieux et vint vers eux.

"Lisa" appela-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réaction. Elle lui prit l'avant-bras et fut surprise par la rigidité de ses muscles. Julia regarda House. Elle avait les yeux rouges et semblait perdu.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Julia, je m'occupe de Lisa. Si vous vouliez bien ramasser ma canne et vous occuper de Rachel... Tout ira bien !"

Julia prit Rachel dans ses bras et tendit sa canne à House. Puis elle s'éloigna avec sa nièce jusqu'à sa voiture.

House reprit appui sur sa canne.

"Lisa, nous allons bouger. " La prévient-il.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait entendu ou comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il resserra son étreinte et il tenta un demi-tour. La femme le suivit tel un zombie. Sa jambe le faisait abominablement souffrir et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir traverser le cimetière et marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'arrêtât devant un banc, aida Cuddy à s'asseoir et fit de même. Il allongea sa jambe et se massa la cuisse énergiquement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lisa. Elle n'avait pas bougé, son visage était inexpressif, sans vie. Il prit peur en la voyant ainsi, où était passé la Cuddy forte et combative qu'il connaissait ? Il devait la sortir de cette prostation.

"Cuddy" dit-il d'une voix calme et douce. Aucune réaction. Elle continuait à fixer droit devant elle.

"Lisa !" appela-t-il.

Il tourna le visage de la femme vers lui afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Son regard était vitreux. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit consciente de sa présence.

"Lisa dois-je vous rappeler que l'une des plus grandes marques d'honneur donnée à la personne disparue est que leurs proches réapprennent à vivre après le deuil, et non pas qu'ils meurent avec eux..." On pouvait déceler de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il la prit par les bras et la secoua légèrement puis un peu plus énergiquement. Il devait la faire réagir, il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. La voix de House était suppliante.

"Allez Lisa revenez avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous ! Va falloir m'aider si vous voulez qu'on quitte le cimetière... Rachel nous attend !"

Cuddy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant House, comme si elle émergeait d'un horrible cauchemar et découvrait sa présence à ses côtés. A présent des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur son visage. House la tenait toujours par les bras. Il la regardait revenir lentement.

"Elle est morte ! Maman est morte House ! Tout est fini..."

House l'enlaça.

"Condoléances !" Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il resserra son étreinte. Il avait eu si peur... si peur pour elle !

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Puis sentant qu'elle s'apaisait il l'éloigna lentement. Il lui tendit un kleenex. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Je crois..." Répondit-elle peu assurée.

Elle le vit se masser la jambe.

"Et vous ?"

"Disons que vous êtes beaucoup plus lourde qu'il ne parait."

Elle réussit à esquisser un semblant de sourire.

"Merci de vous être occupé de Rachel... Et de m'avoir soutenue. J'ai hâte que nous rentrions à Plainsboro et que nous retournions travailler. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes habitudes."

"Parlez pour vous, moi je suis encore en vacances !"

"Vous allez retourner à Paris ?" S'enquit-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle regardait le sol. Il lui releva le menton l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui souriait.

"Non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai une obligation lundi midi..."

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sentit ses joues s'empourprer au souvenir qui avait conduit à cette entente. House caressa sa joue.

"Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre la pression. Je n'aurais pas du vous en parler."

"Non ce n'est pas vous... Ce n'est rien !"

(…)

"Je souhaiterais rentrer demain matin. Ça vous convient ?"

"On fait comme vous voulez, je suis à votre disposition Madame !" Ironisa-t-il.

"Julia et moi avons rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec le notaire afin de tout mettre en ordre. Après plus rien ne me retient ici. Ma sœur reviendra la semaine prochaine pour s'occuper de la maison. On peut donc rentrer !"

"Va pour demain matin."

"On y va ?" Demanda House.

Elle se leva, rendit sa canne à House. Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à se lever. Lui tendit une main secourable et le soutint à son tour jusqu'à la voiture. Aidé de Cuddy et de sa canne il réussit à rejoindre la voiture. Il donna ses clefs à Cuddy qui prit le volant. Il montât à l'arrière afin de pouvoir allonger sa jambe sur le siège.

"En rentrant j'irai m'allonger deux heures pour pouvoir récupérer et être en forme afin de m'occuper de Rachel lorsque vous serez chez le notaire."

Elle le regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur et lui sourit.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors qu'il se douchait, House entendait l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain mitoyenne. Il sourit en pensant que dans tous ses fantasmes où il prenait une douche avec Cuddy, il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un mur les séparerait.

Il enfila un caleçon, mis ses lunettes et s'installa dans le lit avec un livre. Il entendait du bruit dans la chambre voisine et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, trop occupé à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle faisait. Il reconnut le bruit d'un sèche-cheveux, puis plus rien. Le silence... Elle avait dû s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver le bien-être de la nuit dernière, la chaleur de son corps, son parfum, la douceur de sa peau... Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir encore se blottir tout contre elle, s'endormir bercé par sa respiration et la voir à son réveil. Pouvoir la contempler et avoir l'illusion pendant quelques secondes qu'elle était sienne.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un très léger tapotement sur sa porte. Après quelques secondes on frappa à peine plus fort.

"Entrez !"

Après s'être séché les cheveux, Cuddy s'était étendue sur son grand lit. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne percevait que le silence.

Tout à coup son lit lui semblait beaucoup trop grand, trop vide... sans House à ses côtés. Elle saisit un livre afin d'essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais rien à faire, l'image de House réapparaissait inlassablement. Elle posa son roman dans un grand soupir, s'assit et s'empara de l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi la nuit précédente. Elle pressa très fortement le coussin contre elle et y enfouit son visage. Elle huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et retrouva aussitôt la plénitude de ce moment. A présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver ses bras, sa chaleur. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la chambre contigüe. Il devait dormir ! Peux être pourrait-elle se glisser entre ses draps sans le réveiller. Instinctivement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte attenante. Elle tapota à la porte pour s'assurer qu'il dormait, mais sans le réveiller, puis légèrement plus fort pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Elle tourna la clenche lorsqu'elle entendit l'invitation à entrer. Sans réfléchir elle termina son geste et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était allongé, la tête relevée par les oreillers un livre à la main. Son torse était nu et la couette le recouvrait jusqu'à la ceinture. Lisa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'imagina entièrement nu. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête et prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas très vêtue. Puis elle se mordillât la lèvre lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il sourit à l'apparition. Sa gorge se serra. Elle était superbe. Il la regarda de bas en haut. Elle était pieds nus. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle ne portait qu'un shorty et un caraco blancs. Le haut épousait parfaitement ses seins. Il était prêt à parier une année entière de consultations que le shorty devait mettre plus qu'en valeur ses fesses. Pas de doute, elle était nue sous son ensemble. Il était heureux d'être sous la couette afin qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il continua à profiter morceau par morceau de la vision qui lui était offerte. Il admirait sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux bleus brillants le fixait et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui trahissait sa gêne. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

"Si les portes du Paradis ressemblent à ça, je veux bien mourir de suite."

"C'est plutôt l'enfer qui vous attend !"

Affirma-t-elle en se tournant pour fermer la porte. Cuddy sentit les yeux de House posés sur ses fesses.

"Si l'enfer ressemble à cette nouvelle vision, je signe maintenant et pour l'éternité."

Elle ne put retenir un sourire flatté.

"House !" Soupira-t-elle en pivotant vers lui.

Elle avança de deux pas et perdit toute confiance en elle. Que faisait-elle là ? L'homme la regardait sans rien dire. Cuddy avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien à dire qui puisse justifier le fait qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, c'était une erreur. Elle fit demi-tour pour partir. House la regarda faire l'air incrédule.

"Woo Woo ! Vous allez vous là ?"

Lisa s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

"Vous entrez, vous sortez sans rien dire... Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?"

Elle lui fit face de nouveau ne sachant toujours pas comment expliquer sa présence.

"Je... je..." Balbutia-t-elle en se triturant les mains.

"Ça va Cuddy ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

House était à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'elle était venue pour se blottir tout contre lui.

"Je crois !" Réussit-elle à dire.

"Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?"

"Oui !"

"Vous souhaitez que je vienne vous border et que j'attende que vous trouviez le sommeil ?" Proposa-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

"Non !"

"Dommage..." Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle sourit. Ce simple mot lui redonna confiance en elle et lui permit de trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin pour continuer.

"Je... J'ai pensé que comme vous aimiez me voir à votre réveil et que je... je... Et bien je... Je pourrais..." A présent elle regardait ses mains jointes.

Il arborait un large sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à terminer sa phrase, il se décida à l'aider. D'un grand geste théâtral il ouvrit la couette et tapota sur le matelas. Elle sourit.

"Vous... Vous..."

Il se moquait d'elle. Elle se redressa. Le fixa droit dans les yeux et la tête haute s'avança vers lui. Il la regardait d'un air amusé. Puis elle stoppa net à quelques centimètres du lit.

"Vous... Vous..."

"Je... Je... Quoi ?" Interrogea House dans un éclat de rire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit rapidement :

"Vous êtes nu ?"

"Vous aimeriez ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"House !"

"Je suis en caleçon."

Et il souleva davantage la couette pour lui montrer le tissu. Elle sourit et entra dans le lit chaud. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre à contempler le plafond.

"J'ai peur..." Lui avoua-t-elle.

"De quoi ?"

"Des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi... Des choix... Des décisions que je vais prendre."

Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il ne disait rien et continuait à fixer le plafond.

"De votre mutisme !" Murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

"J'ai peur..." Sussura-t-il.

Elle pivota son corps vers lui. Elle voulait que tout son corps soit à l'écoute.

"Que vous restiez avec lui... D'être avec vous... De vivre sans vous... De Rachel."

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Il s'était confié, ouvert à elle. Sans ironie, sans dérision... Juste à cœur ouvert.

"De votre verdict !" Chuchota-t-il.

Leur cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, comme si ces aveux les avaient essoufflés. Cuddy mis sa main sur la poitrine de House. Ses doigts dessinaient des vagues sur son cœur.

"Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils pouvaient y lire le désir de l'autre. House posa son front sur celui de Cuddy.

"Demain nous rentrons pour Princeton. Puis dans cinq jours vous viendrez déjeuner..."

Il parlait à voix basse, tout doucement comme si tout ce qu'ils se disaient devaient rester secret. Même les murs ne devaient pas entendre. C'étaient leur intimité, leur secret, à eux... rien qu'a eux. Il poursuivit d'une voix haletante :

"Ses quelques jours auront été une parenthèse, un moment à part. Quoi qu'il arrive je veux les conserver tels quel, comme un moment rare, un jardin secret jalousement gardé, une parenthèse..."

Leur respiration était toujours plus rapide.

Doucement, lentement, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la femme sur sa bouche. Il saisit sa lèvre supérieure. Puis s'arrêta et replongea son regard dans le sien.

"Cuddy, je n'aurai pas la force de vous repousser une nouvelle fois. Je vous..."

"Chut !" Sussurat-elle pleine de désir.

"Pas de discours, pas de promesse. Une jolie parenthèse... Juste vous et moi... et lundi nous verrons..."

Elle venait de résumer tout ce qu'il pensait.

"House, arrêtez de réfléchir et embrassez-moi."

Il attrapa ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Elle lui caressait le dos. Ses mains couraient dans ses cheveux. Il voulait la sentir plus près. Il l'enlaça et la plaqua à lui. Il la sentit gémir et leur baiser se fit plus impétueux. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Le souffle court, la respiration haletante, ils se fixaient les yeux brillant de désir et de passion.

"Si vous souhaitez que l'on arrête quittez ce lit immédiatement."

En guise de réponse elle se déshabillât.

"Et vous, vous voulez fuir ?"

Il retira son caleçon et le jeta au sol. Ils se sourirent. Elle vient se lover contre lui. Que c'était bon de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il la serra plus fort. Ses seins contre son torse, il en avait tellement rêvé. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis il la fit basculer et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, tout sourire. Il glissa jusqu'à son cou qu'il mangea de tout petits baisers. Il descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il les avait tant de fois admirés et maintenant ils étaient siens. Elle se laissait faire, profitant de l'instant. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait resserré ses doigts dessus. Ne pas rompre le lien.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Leurs regards, leurs caresses, leurs gémissements parlaient pour eux. Il y avait comme un pacte muet entre eux... pas de promesse, pas de déclaration... Juste une parenthèse et lundi... Qui sait ?

De sa main libre, elle releva le visage de House. Il revint vers elle. Soutint son regard un instant. D'un geste tendre il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement et la pénétra doucement. Il l'a senti gémir entre sa bouche. Et ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et lenteur, laissant leurs mains libres parcourir le corps de l'autre. Ne sachant pas s'il y aurait d'autres fois ou pas, ils souhaitaient imprimer chaque mouvement, chaque morceaux de leur corps à tout jamais en eux. Pour ne rien oublier, ne jamais rien oublier...

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Leurs râles mourant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre leurs mains toujours enlacées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient rompre le lien, leur serment secret. Leur respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Cuddy se tourna vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Souhaitait-il qu'elle reste ou devait-elle retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit. La sentant bouger il resserra son emprise sur sa main et ouvrit les yeux.

"Que faites-vous ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais regarda la porte.

"Et comment je fais pour vous voir à mon réveil si vous dormez à côté ?" Lui dit-il dans un large sourire.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et vint se blottir contre son torse. Il passa son bras autour d'elle.

"La parenthèse se terminera lorsque nous monterons en voiture, voulez-vous ?"

"Douce et tendre parenthèse." Susura-t-elle.

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle embrassa sa main.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

House fut le premier à se réveiller. Il sourit en voyant Lisa à ses côtés. Ils se faisaient face, front contre front. Elle avait une jambe entre les siennes. Il ne pouvait quitter son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son sourire. Elle lui rendit.

"Bonjour !" Dit-elle en s'étendant. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il vit sa surprise.

"On n'est toujours pas parti ?"

Elle sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leur baiser s'approfondit, puis ils se séparèrent dans un sourire. Jugeant l'un comme l'autre qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Cuddy se leva, enfila son pyjama et se dirigea, sous les yeux de House, vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle se tourna vers lui et sourit puis quitta la chambre.

House gara sa voiture devant chez Cuddy peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner. Le voyage avait été silencieux. Rachel dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Cuddy sortit de la voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras. L'enfant se réveilla. House sortit les sacs du coffre et les déposa dans le hall. Cuddy installa sa fille dans son parc.

"A lundi midi !" Lança-t-il.

"Attendez House !"

Elle vient vers lui.

"Vous restez déjeuner ?"

"Non ! Je veux vous laisser du temps... On se voit lundi."

"House ! Merci... pour votre aide, votre soutien. Merci !"

Il lui sourit et sortit. Il se retourna et frappa à la porte. Elle vient lui ouvrir.

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?"

Pour toute réponse il l'enlaça et se saisit de ses lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, elle le regarda ébahi.

"Je croyais..." Commença-t-elle.

"Tout le monde ment !"

Et il claqua la porte laissant Cuddy abasourdie et perdue.


	14. Chapter 14

Alors qu'il se douchait, House entendait l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain mitoyenne. Il sourit en pensant que dans tous ses fantasmes où il prenait une douche avec Cuddy, il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un mur les séparerait.

Il enfila un caleçon, mis ses lunettes et s'installa dans le lit avec un livre. Il entendait du bruit dans la chambre voisine et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, trop occupé à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle faisait. Il reconnut le bruit d'un sèche-cheveux, puis plus rien. Le silence... Elle avait dû s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver le bien-être de la nuit dernière, la chaleur de son corps, son parfum, la douceur de sa peau... Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir encore se blottir tout contre elle, s'endormir bercé par sa respiration et la voir à son réveil. Pouvoir la contempler et avoir l'illusion pendant quelques secondes qu'elle était sienne.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un très léger tapotement sur sa porte. Après quelques secondes on frappa à peine plus fort.

"Entrez !"

Après s'être séché les cheveux, Cuddy s'était étendue sur son grand lit. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne percevait que le silence.

Tout à coup son lit lui semblait beaucoup trop grand, trop vide... sans House à ses côtés. Elle saisit un livre afin d'essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais rien à faire, l'image de House réapparaissait inlassablement. Elle posa son roman dans un grand soupir, s'assit et s'empara de l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi la nuit précédente. Elle pressa très fortement le coussin contre elle et y enfouit son visage. Elle huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et retrouva aussitôt la plénitude de ce moment. A présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver ses bras, sa chaleur. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la chambre contigüe. Il devait dormir ! Peux être pourrait-elle se glisser entre ses draps sans le réveiller. Instinctivement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte attenante. Elle tapota à la porte pour s'assurer qu'il dormait, mais sans le réveiller, puis légèrement plus fort pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Elle tourna la clenche lorsqu'elle entendit l'invitation à entrer. Sans réfléchir elle termina son geste et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était allongé, la tête relevée par les oreillers un livre à la main. Son torse était nu et la couette le recouvrait jusqu'à la ceinture. Lisa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'imagina entièrement nu. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête et prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas très vêtue. Puis elle se mordillât la lèvre lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il sourit à l'apparition. Sa gorge se serra. Elle était superbe. Il la regarda de bas en haut. Elle était pieds nus. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes fuselées. Elle ne portait qu'un shorty et un caraco blancs. Le haut épousait parfaitement ses seins. Il était prêt à parier une année entière de consultations que le shorty devait mettre plus qu'en valeur ses fesses. Pas de doute, elle était nue sous son ensemble. Il était heureux d'être sous la couette afin qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il continua à profiter morceau par morceau de la vision qui lui était offerte. Il admirait sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux bleus brillants le fixait et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui trahissait sa gêne. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

"Si les portes du Paradis ressemblent à ça, je veux bien mourir de suite."

"C'est plutôt l'enfer qui vous attend !"

Affirma-t-elle en se tournant pour fermer la porte. Cuddy sentit les yeux de House posés sur ses fesses.

"Si l'enfer ressemble à cette nouvelle vision, je signe maintenant et pour l'éternité."

Elle ne put retenir un sourire flatté.

"House !" Soupira-t-elle en pivotant vers lui.

Elle avança de deux pas et perdit toute confiance en elle. Que faisait-elle là ? L'homme la regardait sans rien dire. Cuddy avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien à dire qui puisse justifier le fait qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir, c'était une erreur. Elle fit demi-tour pour partir. House la regarda faire l'air incrédule.

"Woo Woo ! Vous allez vous là ?"

Lisa s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

"Vous entrez, vous sortez sans rien dire... Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?"

Elle lui fit face de nouveau ne sachant toujours pas comment expliquer sa présence.

"Je... je..." Balbutia-t-elle en se triturant les mains.

"Ça va Cuddy ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

House était à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'elle était venue pour se blottir tout contre lui.

"Je crois !" Réussit-elle à dire.

"Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?"

"Oui !"

"Vous souhaitez que je vienne vous border et que j'attende que vous trouviez le sommeil ?" Proposa-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

"Non !"

"Dommage..." Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle sourit. Ce simple mot lui redonna confiance en elle et lui permit de trouver le courage dont elle avait besoin pour continuer.

"Je... J'ai pensé que comme vous aimiez me voir à votre réveil et que je... je... Et bien je... Je pourrais..." A présent elle regardait ses mains jointes.

Il arborait un large sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à terminer sa phrase, il se décida à l'aider. D'un grand geste théâtral il ouvrit la couette et tapota sur le matelas. Elle sourit.

"Vous... Vous..."

Il se moquait d'elle. Elle se redressa. Le fixa droit dans les yeux et la tête haute s'avança vers lui. Il la regardait d'un air amusé. Puis elle stoppa net à quelques centimètres du lit.

"Vous... Vous..."

"Je... Je... Quoi ?" Interrogea House dans un éclat de rire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit rapidement :

"Vous êtes nu ?"

"Vous aimeriez ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"House !"

"Je suis en caleçon."

Et il souleva davantage la couette pour lui montrer le tissu. Elle sourit et entra dans le lit chaud. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre à contempler le plafond.

"J'ai peur..." Lui avoua-t-elle.

"De quoi ?"

"Des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi... Des choix... Des décisions que je vais prendre."

Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il ne disait rien et continuait à fixer le plafond.

"De votre mutisme !" Murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

"J'ai peur..." Sussura-t-il.

Elle pivota son corps vers lui. Elle voulait que tout son corps soit à l'écoute.

"Que vous restiez avec lui... D'être avec vous... De vivre sans vous... De Rachel."

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Il s'était confié, ouvert à elle. Sans ironie, sans dérision... Juste à cœur ouvert.

"De votre verdict !" Chuchota-t-il.

Leur cœur battait beaucoup plus vite, comme si ces aveux les avaient essoufflés. Cuddy mis sa main sur la poitrine de House. Ses doigts dessinaient des vagues sur son cœur.

"Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils pouvaient y lire le désir de l'autre. House posa son front sur celui de Cuddy.

"Demain nous rentrons pour Princeton. Puis dans cinq jours vous viendrez déjeuner..."

Il parlait à voix basse, tout doucement comme si tout ce qu'ils se disaient devaient rester secret. Même les murs ne devaient pas entendre. C'étaient leur intimité, leur secret, à eux... rien qu'a eux. Il poursuivit d'une voix haletante :

"Ses quelques jours auront été une parenthèse, un moment à part. Quoi qu'il arrive je veux les conserver tels quel, comme un moment rare, un jardin secret jalousement gardé, une parenthèse..."

Leur respiration était toujours plus rapide.

Doucement, lentement, il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la femme sur sa bouche. Il saisit sa lèvre supérieure. Puis s'arrêta et replongea son regard dans le sien.

"Cuddy, je n'aurai pas la force de vous repousser une nouvelle fois. Je vous..."

"Chut !" Sussurat-elle pleine de désir.

"Pas de discours, pas de promesse. Une jolie parenthèse... Juste vous et moi... et lundi nous verrons..."

Elle venait de résumer tout ce qu'il pensait.

"Arrêtez de réfléchir, House et embrassez-moi."

Il attrapa ses lèvres avec passion. Leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Elle lui caressait le dos. Ses mains couraient dans ses cheveux. Il voulait la sentir plus près. Il l'enlaça et la plaqua à lui. Il la sentit gémir et leur baiser se fit plus impétueux. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Le souffle court, la respiration haletante, ils se fixaient les yeux brillant de désir et de passion.

"Si vous souhaitez que l'on arrête quittez ce lit immédiatement."

En guise de réponse elle se déshabillât.

"Et vous, vous voulez fuir ?"

Il retira son caleçon et le jeta au sol. Ils se sourirent. Elle vient se lover contre lui. Que c'était bon de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il la serra plus fort. Ses seins contre son torse, il en avait tellement rêvé. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis il la fit basculer et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux dans les yeux, tout sourire. Il glissa jusqu'à son cou qu'il mangea de tout petits baisers. Il descendit jusqu'à ses seins. Il les avait tant de fois admirés et maintenant ils étaient siens. Elle se laissait faire, profitant de l'instant. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Il avait resserré ses doigts dessus. Ne pas rompre le lien.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Leurs regards, leurs caresses, leurs gémissements parlaient pour eux. Il y avait comme un pacte muet entre eux... pas de promesse, pas de déclaration... Juste une parenthèse et lundi... Qui sait ?

De sa main libre, elle releva le visage de House. Il revint vers elle. Soutint son regard un instant. D'un geste tendre il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement et la pénétra doucement. Il l'a senti gémir entre sa bouche. Et ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et lenteur, laissant leurs mains libres parcourir le corps de l'autre. Ne sachant pas s'il y aurait d'autres fois ou pas, ils souhaitaient imprimer chaque mouvement, chaque morceaux de leur corps à tout jamais en eux. Pour ne rien oublier, ne jamais rien oublier...

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Leurs râles mourant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre leurs mains toujours enlacées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient rompre le lien, leur serment secret. Leur respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Cuddy se tourna vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Souhaitait-il qu'elle reste ou devait-elle retourner dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit. La sentant bouger il resserra son emprise sur sa main et ouvrit les yeux.

"Que faites-vous ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, mais regarda la porte.

"Et comment je fais pour vous voir à mon réveil si vous dormez à côté ?" Lui dit-il dans un large sourire.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et vint se blottir contre son torse. Il passa son bras autour d'elle.

"La parenthèse se terminera lorsque nous monterons en voiture, voulez-vous ?"

"Douce et tendre parenthèse." Susura-t-elle.

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle embrassa sa main.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

House fut le premier à se réveiller. Il sourit en voyant Lisa à ses côtés. Ils se faisaient face, front contre front. Elle avait une jambe entre les siennes. Il ne pouvait quitter son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son sourire. Elle lui rendit.

"Bonjour !" Dit-elle en s'étendant. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il vit sa surprise.

"On n'est toujours pas parti ?"

Elle sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leur baiser s'approfondit, puis ils se séparèrent dans un sourire. Jugeant l'un comme l'autre qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Cuddy se leva, enfila son pyjama et se dirigea, sous les yeux de House, vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle se tourna vers lui, sourit et quitta la chambre.

House gara sa voiture devant chez Cuddy peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner. Le voyage avait été silencieux. Rachel dormait à l'arrière de la voiture. Cuddy sortit de la voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras. L'enfant se réveilla. House sortit les sacs du coffre et les déposa dans le hall. Cuddy installa sa fille dans son parc.

"A lundi midi !" Lança-t-il.

"Attendez House !"

Elle vient vers lui.

"Vous restez déjeuner ?"

"Non ! Je veux vous laisser du temps... On se voit lundi."

"House ! Merci... pour votre aide, votre soutien. Merci !"

Il lui sourit et sortit. Il se retourna et frappa à la porte. Elle vient lui ouvrir.

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?"

Pour toute réponse il l'enlaça et se saisit de ses lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, elle le regarda ébahi.

"Je croyais..." Commença-t-elle.

"Tout le monde ment !"

Et il claqua la porte laissant Cuddy abasourdie et perdue.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuddy était restée debout dans son entrée à contempler sa porte. Ce fut Rachel qui la ramena à la réalité.

"Geg bisou ma-man !"

Lisa rejoignit sa fille. Elle s'était levée et se tenait au bord du parc. Elle regardait sa mère qui lui souriait. Inlassablement, l'enfant continuait de répéter :

"Geg bisou ma-man !"

Lisa prit sa fille dans ses bras.

"C'est le genre de choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas répéter ma chérie."

"Geg pa-tit ?" Demanda la petite.

Cuddy prit sa fille dans ses bras.

"Oui Greg est parti. Il te manque à toi aussi... Je suis persuadée qu'on le reverra bientôt, très bientôt." Lui avoua-t-elle dans un large sourire en l'embrassant.

Cuddy avait appelé la nourrice. Cette dernière devait venir vers quatorze heures, afin que Lisa puisse passer l'après-midi à l'hôpital. Elle souhaitait que Wilson lui fasse un rapport sur ces derniers jours. Comme cela, demain, elle pourrait se mettre immédiatement au travail.

La mère et la fille avaient déjeuné. Rachel était à la sieste, Cuddy s'était changée et d'ici une demie heure Marina arriverait.

Lisa n'arrivait pas à chasser House de ses pensées. Ces quelques jours avaient fait s'effondrer ses certitudes, mais maintenant elle en était sûre c'était lui et personne d'autre. Ça avait toujours été lui, son cœur, son corps, tout son être le criaient haut et fort. Comment avait elle pût se mentir aussi longtemps ? Quoi qu'elle fasse les images de la nuit dernière s'imposaient à elle. Juste une parenthèse avait il dit et pourtant c'est lui-même qui avait enfreint les règles avec ce dernier baiser. Il n'avait pas su se résoudre à partir sans l'embrasser une dernière fois. Etait-ce sa façon de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle ?

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose avant d'aller à l'hôpital sans quoi elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. House avait-il tout raconté à son ami Wilson ?

"Penser à autre chose" se répétât-elle à haute voix.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe afin que son esprit arrête de gambader vers House.

Cuddy s'installa devant son ordinateur. Son regard s'arrêta sur la photographie où elle était avec Lucas. Celle-là même que House avait repérée lors de sa dernière visite. Elle prit le cadre et le rangea dans un tiroir.

Pendant son absence Lisa avait consulté ses mails professionnels sur son Black Berry, mais n'avait pas pris le temps d'interroger sa boîte personnelle. Elle se dit que ça lui changerait les idées et occuperait son esprit. Parmi la liste des messages, il y en avait deux de House. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de pièce jointe. Le fait qu'ils soient différents de ceux qu'il lui avaient envoyé depuis Paris piqua sa curiosité et elle décida de les ouvrir en premier. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour ne pas penser à lui, mais avait elle réellement envie de l'oublier ? Elle double cliqua sur le premier courriel et put y lire :

"Désolé problème de connexion... Rassurez-vous je vais bien. Merci de vous êtes inquiétée !"

Elle souriait à l'écran. Il avait pensé à elle, il aurait aimé poursuivre leurs échanges. Lisa relut le message afin de s'en imprégner. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir accordé l'ombre d'un doute. Elle avait immédiatement imaginé qu'il l'avait abandonné. La fin du message, lui montrait qu'il avait été blessé par le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle s'était comportée égoïstement, dès qu'il avait su pour sa mère il n'avait pas hésité à quitter Paris et Hélène pour venir la rejoindre.

Ce nouveau House la déstabilisait vraiment. Elle conserva le courriel et ouvrit le suivant. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise devant un tel changement de ton.

"Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule ! Votre gigolo est rentré plus tôt que prévu ? Ou y a-t-il un troisième homme dans la place ? Bafouées notre amitié et nos promesses... Je suis donc si peu important pour vous ? J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusée avec le pauvre infirme et ses sentiments ! Remarquez j'aurais dû m'en douter à la vitesse à laquelle vous m'aviez remplacé lors de mon séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Continuez à penser avec votre cul plutôt qu'avec votre cœur et vous finirez seule... J'ai connu des putes plus sincères que vous."

Dès la première phrase elle comprit qu'il était passé de la déception à la colère. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi. De la colère ! Non, elle était furieuse. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter de cette façon. C'était réellement ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Etait-il possible qu'il la connaisse si mal ? Les mots étaient crus et blessants. Il avait voulu lui faire mal et il avait réussit. Elle se sentait salie par l'homme qui avait partagé son lit il y a encore quelques heures, par celui avec qui elle espérait commencer une histoire il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle aurait aimer déverser sa colère sur lui.

Lorsque Marina arriva, elle trouva une Cuddy énervée et d'une humeur de chien qui partit immédiatement en lui laissant juste quelques recommandations. Elle claqua la porte et monta d'un pas décidé dans sa voiture. Elle prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Cuddy n'arrivait pas a décolérer contre House. A la colère s'ajoutait la déception et la tristesse. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle se soit encore trompée ? House s'était-il encore joué d'elle ?

Des mots, des bribes de phrases qu'elle venait de lire lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle appuya à s'en faire mal à la main sur son klaxon parce que l'automobiliste devant elle n'avait pas démarré au quart de second lorsque le feu était repassé au vert.

Elle ne pouvait oublier les accusations de House. Chacune résonnait comme une claque plus violente que la précédente.

En arrivant sur le parking de l'hôpital, les pneus de sa voiture crissèrent lorsque brusquement elle fit demi-tour pour prendre la route qui menait chez House. Il fallait qu'elle lui déballe son sac, qu'elle déverse toute cette colère sur la personne concernée. De toute façon dans un tel état elle n'aurait pas du tout était réceptive à Wilson, ni a qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Gigolo, pute résonnait dans sa tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui l'avait le plus blessé. D'accord l'image n'était pas très flatteuse et les mots étaient grossiers, mais d'autres insinuations la perturbaient bien davantage. Elle lui en voulait énormément... Il avait tout cassé.

Elle sonna chez House. Lorsqu'il la vit derrière sa porte, il lui adressa un sourire.

"Je pensais à vous justement... Vous me..."

Il croisa son regard noir, vit sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Entrez !"

Elle fit quelques pas. Il ferma la porte. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et restait plantée dans l'entrée.

Il était inquiet. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état nerveux ?

Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle la rejeta avec violence et une diarrhée verbale s'abattit sur lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, ni ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, mais elle était dans un tel état de colère et d'excitation qu'il comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser parler et attendre que la foudre s'arrête.

"Comment osez-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Je pensais que vous aviez changé, que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Mais je me suis encore laissée berner. Je devrais pourtant en avoir l'habitude avec le temps. Mais non vous avez raison... Tout le monde ment et vous en premier ! Vous ne changerez donc jamais ?"

Il la regardait incrédule. Ne comprenant rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher. Les yeux écarquillé sous l'effet de la surprise, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter son courroux. Elle poursuivait son monologue.

"Vous serez toujours un salopard. Ce besoin de détruire tout ce qui vous entoure, de faire du mal à ceux qui osent vous approcher... Stop ! Je n'en peux plus de vos reproches, de vos insultes infondées et contradictoires. Non parce qu'il faudrait savoir... Je suis une pute ou j'ai un gigolo ? Etant donné que dans un cas on me paye et dans l'autre c'est moi qui raque. J'aimerais donc savoir qui de nous deux doit de l'argent à l'autre ?"

Aux mots gigolo et pute House comprit enfin qu'elle avait lu son mail. Il sourit en voyant dans qu'elle état ces quelques lignes l'avaient mise. Il avait voulu la mettre en colère et avait réussi. Certes un peu tard, mais il y était arrivé.

Cuddy surpris son sourire et sa colère montât d'un cran. Sa voix était emplie de haine.

"Ça vous amuse ? Vous m'insultez et ça vous fait rire ? Vous comparez Lucas à un gigolo, mais il est honnête lui au moins, il tient à moi, me respecte et je sais qu'il m'aime. Vous vous êtes incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment, à se demander si vous en avez. Ah si, les seules choses que vous laissez paraître sont votre dédain pour les autres et votre supériorité. Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, aigri et malheureux !

Après l'incompréhension et l'amusement, House ressentait de la colère maintenant face à cette condamnation. Comment pouvait-elle venir chez lui et le comparer à Lucas ? Mettre dans la même phrase le verbe aimer et Lucas ? N'était elle pas en partie responsable de son malheur ? Elle voulait lui faire mal ? Elle avait réussi ! Il ne pouvait la laisser l'attaquer sans répliquer.

"Vous ne serez jamais heureux !"

Il mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jeans et se saisit de son porte-feuille. Il le jeta brutalement à ses pieds. Sous la surprise elle se tue. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui avait lancé. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée il parla. Sa voix était froide.

"Tenez servez vous ! Je n'ai aucune idée de combien vaut une catin de luxe..."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était blanc, elle fut surprise de trouver de la déception et de la douleur dans son regard. Ce constat lui fit radoucir le ton de sa voix. Elle était toujours en colère, mais les cris avaient remplacé le ton haineux.

"Vous pouvez me traiter de pute, de catin, de cougar et m'attribuer un gigolo si ça vous chante, ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est gratuit et ce n'est ni plus ni moins violent que les autres fois, mais je pensais que vous me connaissiez, que vous aviez confiance en moi. Comment pouvez-vous remettre ma sincérité en question ?"

House fut pris d'un fou rire. Ce qui stoppa net les cris de Cuddy.

"Alors, je peux vous envoyer les pires insanités sans m'inquiéter de votre colère, mais je ne peux pas remettre en compte votre sincérité ? Vous êtes unique Docteur Cuddy !"

"Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien House ! Vous m'accusez de tout vos maux et vous avez l'air surpris que je réagisse..."

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de stopper le rire de House.

"De nous deux qui se joue de l'autre ? Qui joue avec les sentiments de l'autre ? L'année dernière, à plusieurs reprises, je vous ai laissé entendre que j'aurai aimé entamer une relation avec vous. Et à chaque fois vous m'avez repoussé."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Cuddy recommençait à s'énerver. House comprenait qu'une fois encore il l'avait blessé. Qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur et qu'elle avait besoin de lui faire partager. Il se contentât d'écouter ce qu'elle disait en essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette fois-ci les choses prenaient de telles proportions.

"J'ai toujours été là pour vous, je vous ais toujours soutenu. Ces derniers mois j'ai essayé en vain de me protéger de vous, mais je ne suis jamais partie, je ne vous ai jamais abandonné moi. Comment pouvez-vous émettre le moindre doute sur mon amitié et émettre un jugement quantitatif sur votre importance pour moi ?"

"J'étais fou de rage Cuddy !" Essaya-t-il peu assuré.

"Et moi ? Dans quel état pensez-vous que je sois après avoir lu que je vous considérais comme un infirme ? Avez-vous déjà vu de la compassion ou de la pitié dans mon regard ? Des remords, de la culpabilité face à votre douleur... Oui !"

Les larmes étaient de plus en plus grosses et nombreuses.

"J'étais ivre et furieux. Je voulais vous faire mal afin que vous réagissiez. Apparemment cela a marché, mais je le regrette... J'en suis désolé Cuddy ! Je ne veux plus vous voir pleurer à cause de moi..."

Il avança sa main vers le visage de la femme pour arrêter une larme, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

"Ne me touchez pas House ! Je vous interdis de me toucher. C'est fini ! Je ne veux pas encore souffrir à cause de vous. Et puis il faut que je pense à Rachel..."

"Et nous ?"

"Ce fut une jolie parenthèse, House. J'y ai cru... Mais vous m'avez rappelé que c'était impossible, que je devais aller de l'avant ! J'espère sincèrement que vous respecterez mes choix et que nous resterons amis."

Elle entrouvrit la porte pour partir. Il la referma.

"Attendez Cuddy ! Ne me laissez pas tout gâcher, aidez-moi à vous montrer que j'ai changé. Je suis différent ! Vous avez bien vu ces derniers jours. J'étais bien à vos côtés et vous étiez bien avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier..."

Maintenant c'était elle qui l'écoutait. Ils se fixaient.

"C'est lorsque je suis loin de vous que je dérape. J'ai peur et je fais n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de vous. S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas tout gâcher... Accordez-moi une dernière chance !"

"Je... je ne sais pas House, je vous en ai déjà tellement laissé... et on en est toujours au même point. Je crois qu'il est trop tard..."

Elle rouvrit la porte. Il la ferma à nouveau. Il y plaqua Cuddy et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisa tentât de le repousser, puis succombant au plaisir elle se laissa faire et fini par participer activement au baiser. L'envie et la passion prenant le dessus elle l'enlaça, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sa joue de sa main. A bout de souffle ils séparèrent leurs bouches, sans se quitter des yeux. Leurs regards étaient pleins de désir. House vint poser sa joue contre celle de Cuddy et lui murmura, d'un ton haletant, à l'oreille :

"Ne gâchons pas tout... Réfléchissez... Et venez déjeuner lundi... s'il vous plait !"

Puis il vient de nouveau perdre son regard dans le sien. Après quelques secondes Cuddy déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de House. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de partir lui répondit :

"Je ne sais pas !"

Cuddy était rentrée directement chez elle. Marina remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme qu'à son départ. Elle appela Wilson pour s'excuser de son empêchement. Puis elle s'aperçut que son ordinateur était resté allumé. Lorsqu'elle voulu l'éteindre elle vit qu'elle avait un nouveau mail de House. Elle l'ouvrit et double cliqua sur la pièce jointe. Le drapeau américain. Elle retourna au message parcouru en diagonale l'histoire du drapeau et arriva à ce qui l'intéressait :

"Vous m'avez laissé partir. Je suis revenu pour vous. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me faire partir ou revenir, à pouvoir me mettre hors de moi ou à me rendre heureux. Ne me laissez pas tout gâcher ! J'ai besoin de vous..."

Elle lui répondit :

"Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Ma tête et mon cœur ne sont pas d'accord ! J'ai besoin de temps. Laissez-moi jusqu'à lundi... Quelle que soit ma décision, j'aimerais savoir que vous serez toujours là pour moi, comme vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. J'ai besoin de vous..."


	16. Chapter 16

Wilson avait quitté l'hôpital un peu avant seize heures. Il avait reporté tous ses rendez-vous pour être disponible pour Cuddy. Puisqu'elle avait annulé il avait du temps libre. Il décida d'aller trouver House. Ils n'avaient pas passé de véritable moment ensemble depuis son départ pour Paris. Le soir où il était allé à l'aéroport ils n'avaient pas discuté. Wilson avait déposé House à leur appartement avant de rejoindre Sam.

Greg ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, mais si Cuddy était rentrée lui l'était aussi.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez eux, Wilson trouva son ami avachi sur le canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il fixait l'écran de télévision éteint. Le cancérologue comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il devait forcément y avoir un lien avec Cuddy.

"Pousse toi un peu."

Dit Wilson en soulevant les jambes de House. Ce dernier s'assit en regardant son ami.

"Eh Jimmy ! Y'a longtemps que tu es là ?"

"Je viens d'arriver. Et toi tu es rentré quand ?"

"Pour le déjeuner."

"Et tu comptais m'appeler ?"

"Tu rentres tôt ! Le cancer a décidé de faire une pause ?"

"J'ai reporté tous mes rendez-vous parce que Cuddy voulait que je lui fasse un compte rendu de ces derniers jours puis elle a annulé."

"Ah ! Je vois.."

"Comment ça tu vois ! Tu sais pourquoi Cuddy n'est pas venue ?"

"Je crois..." Répondit House d'un air las.

"Qu'es-ce qui c'est encore passé ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? Vous vous êtes presque embrassés ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Vous... Vous... Je ne sais plus moi." Dit-il en riant.

"Oui c'est ça ?"

"Comment ça c'est ça ? Ça quoi ?" L'oncologue avait retrouvé son sérieux.

"Bah tout ça ! Tout ce que tu viens de dire. Pas dans cet ordre là... mais tout ça !"

Il y avait à présent un grand silence. Wilson avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. House tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. Il sourit en voyant sa mine déconfite et lui tendit son verre. James le saisit et le bût d'une traite.

"Eh ! Doucement Wilson c'est pas du p'tit lait."

L'alcool lui rendit l'usage de la parole.

"On peux vraiment pas vous laisser seul. Allez raconte !"

"Tu retrouves vite tes esprits !"

"Raconte je te dis..."

"Y'a rien a conter ! T'as tout dit..."

"Non ! Tu vas reprendre depuis le début et tout me narrer. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour que Cuddy accepte de coucher avec toi."

"Eh ! Tu m'insultes là ! Tu as vu ce corps d'athlète ? Toutes les femmes en rêve..."

"Me dis pas que tu as profité de sa détresse suite à la perte de sa mère pour coucher avec elle ?"

"Pour qui tu me prends Wilson ? Je n'ai profité de rien, ni de personne. C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. Et puis on a pas couché... on a fait l'amour !"

Wilson le regardait à nouveau avec son air incrédule. House qui faisait la différence entre coucherie et faire l'amour.

"Et si il n'y avait pas eu ces foutus mails... au lieu d'être là à t'écouter je serais auprès d'elle..."

Dans sa voix on entendait le regret. Aucune trace de colère... juste le désespoir.

"Woh woh... Attends ! Tu vas trop vite là... J'ai peur de comprendre là... Tu... Tu étais prêt à t'engager ? Waouh ! Et c'est quoi cet histoire d'e-mails ? Attends ! Attends ! On se calme là et tu reprends tout depuis le début. Ok ?"

House sourit devant l'exaltation de son ami.

"Alors, au commencement Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième jour..."

"Tu fais chier House !"

"Ok ! Ok ! Je m'exécute... Si on peux même plus plaisanter"

Et House se mit à tout raconter à son ami : l'étonnement de Cuddy lorsqu'elle le vit. Qu'il s'était occupé de Rachel pour la laisser se reposer. Le bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. La demande d'usage des prénoms qu'il avait refusé. L'invitation a dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Les sous-entendus de Julia. Les pleurs de Cuddy. Lisa qui l'embrasse et lui qui répond au baiser. Elle le caressant et lui la stoppant de peur qu'elle ne couche avec lui pour ne pas être seule, puis qu'elle ait des regrets Le rendez-vous fixé pour lundi midi. La nuit passée à ses côtés. Sa fuite à son réveil alors qu'il la pensait endormie, puis elle lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était éveillée. L'enterrement. La catatonie de Lisa et sa peur pour elle Qu'il s'était proposé pour garder Rachel pendant que les deux sœurs iraient chez le notaire. Sa rupture téléphonique avec Hélène. Julia qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Lucas. Rachel qui le réclame. Le dîner. Son étonnement lorsqu'elle vient le rejoindre dans son lit où ils avaient fait l'amour. Qu'il ait rompu le pacte en l'embrassant avant de la quitter... Et les mails qu'il lui avait envoyé de Paris sous la colère et l'alcool.

Il termina par la visite de Cuddy, il y a quelques heures après avoir lu les messages électroniques. La colère et la voix pleine de haine de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait comparé à Lucas et elle voulait tout stopper. Il l'avait empêché de partir et embrassé. Baiser auquel elle avait répondu. Sa prière pour qu'elle lui accorde encore une chance. Son départ et le dernier échange de courriels.

Wilson avait écouté sans rien dire. Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait il montrait une mine de plus en plus étonnée pour finir ébahie, abasourdie.

"C'est tout ce que tu as a dire ? Je t'ai connu plus loquace. D'habitude t'as un avis sur tout et là... silence..."

"Trop d'informations en une seule fois. J'ai dû mal à faire le tri. En trois jours vous avez vécu plus de choses qu'en vingt ans, pour revenir au point de départ... Et vous avez cou... pardon ! Vous avez fait l'amour... J'en reviens pas !"

"C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

"Non ! Mais ça y est, vous l'avez fait, vous l'avez vraiment fait ?"

"Bah dit donc, si j'avais su que c'était si important pour toi ! Que se passe-t-il, Jimmy, Sam ne te satisfait déjà plus et tu vis ta vie par procuration ?"

"Ah House ! Oublie nous Sam et moi et revenons en à toi, je veux dire à vous... Bon si j'ai bien compris t'as encore merdé..."

"Oui mais ces mails je les ai écrits avant... tout ça !"

"Soit, tu les as quand même écrit et elle les a lu... Attends, tu as répondu à son dernier messages ?"

"Non ! Elle veut que je la laisse tranquille jusque lundi..."

"Tu comprends vraiment rien aux femmes mon pauvre House !"

"Que veux-tu tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir été marié et d'avoir divorcé trois fois !"

"Tu veux de mon aide ou tu préfère te foutre de ma gueule ?"

En l'absence de réponse Wilson continua ses explications.

"Bon elle te pose une question ouverte, ce qui veut dire qu'elle attend une réponse. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Tu comprends ? Elle n'osera jamais venir lundi si elle ne sait pas comment tu réagira face à son choix..."

"Ok ! Vu comme ça c'est plus clair." Répondit-il en se levant.

"Ou vas-tu ?"

"Lui répondre !" Clama-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Cuddy, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis je serai toujours là pour vous. Quelque soit votre décision vous pourrez toujours conter sur moi. Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression et c'est pourquoi je n'essayerai pas de vous contacter avant lundi, mais n'oubliez pas notre déjeuner. Je vous attendrai à midi. Je vous promets de respecter votre choix."

House retourna s'asseoir près de son ami.

"Bon pendant que tu écrivais j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dis. Je pense qu'elle viendra lundi. Je ne te dis pas que tout est gagné, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va décider, mais je suis quasiment certains qu'elle sonnera à ta porte lundi midi..."

"Et qu'es-ce qui te permet d'arriver à cette déduction mon très cher Watson ?"

"Et bien elle est passée du -on stoppe tout, je ne veux plus vous revoir- au -peux être- pour finir sur un -j'ai besoin de vous-."

"Et j'ai réussi ce miracle avec juste un baiser et un mail. Je suis trop fort Jimmy ! Trop fort ! Elles ne peuvent pas me résister. Toutes, elles me veulent toutes..."

"Oui c'est ça joue au cador, vas y fanfaronne, fait le paon... Continue comme ça et tu l'aura perdue définitivement espèce d'idiot !"

"Tu vois pas que j'ai besoin de dédramatiser, parce que je suis terrorisé ! Oui terrorisé à l'idée de l'avoir perdue. Tu crois que je ne mesure pas l'importance de l'enjeu ? Comment faire si je dois me contenter d'être son ami et regarder l'autre privé à la noix vivre à ses côtés..."

Son ton avait perdu tout enjouement pour ne laisser place qu'à la tristesse et à la résignation.

"Arrête de tout tourner à l'ironie ! Soit sérieux pour une fois et dis lui ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle."

"Elle le sait !"

"Mais elle a besoin de l'entendre pour en être convaincue. Ecoute moi House ! Elle va venir lundi parce qu'elle t'aime. Ça parait insensé, mais elle t'aime ! Ne vas pas tout gâcher par fierté ou par peur... Ces derniers jours tu lui a montré que tu tenais à elle et que tu voulais entamer une relation sérieuse avec elle, mais il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle peut conter sur toi au quotidien. Elle n'est plus seule maintenant, il y a Rachel."

"Je sais tout ça ! Il ne me reste qu'a attendre lundi et son jugement."

Il prit son verre, se leva et alla le jeter dans l'évier de la cuisine. Lorsque House se retourna il vit que Wilson se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce. Il lui sourit.

"Tu veux vraiment la récupérer !"

"A ton avis ?"

Cuddy était venue très tôt à l'hôpital pour rattraper le travail en retard. Lorsque Wilson arriva il la trouva déjà à son bureau entrain d'examiner des dossiers. Il frappa à la porte, elle leva la tête et l'accueillit avec le sourire.

"Café ?" Demanda-t-il en lui tendant le gobelet fumant.

"Merci ! Vous avez bien travaillé Wilson. Je lisais vos comptes-rendus très détaillés... Moi qui pensais passer la journée enfermée dans ce bureau à traiter l'administratif en retard, je suis ravie. Merci beaucoup."

L'oncologue lui sourit.

"Comment allez-vous ?"

"On a beau savoir que nul n'est immortel, on n'est jamais préparé à perdre ses parents... Mais ça va aller, la vie continue comme on dit."

"Et l'adorable Rachel ?"

"Elle est tombée sous le charme du coursier que vous m'avez envoyé... Depuis hier elle ne fait que le réclamer Geg par ci, Geg par là !"

Elle le regardait en essayant de savoir ce que House avait pu lui dire.

"Il vous a parlé ?" Demanda-t-elle timidement.

L'oncologue se contentât de secouer la tête de bas en haut.

"Oh !"

Après un silence elle reprit :

"Et il vous a tout dit ?"

"Je crois."

Il la vit légèrement rosir ce qui le fit sourire.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Il se pose beaucoup de questions et il a peur."

Un nouveau silence pendant lequel elle passa ses mains sur son visage.

"Il tient à vous Lisa !"

"Je sais !"

"Il fait de gros efforts..."

"Je sais !"

"Le fait qu'il ait rompu avec Hélène prouve qu'il veut s'engager avec vous..."

Elle leva la tête vers son collègue.

"Depuis quand ?" Demanda-t-elle toute surprise.

"Vous ne le saviez pas ? Après l'enterrement il l'a appelé et elle lui a demandé de choisir entre elle et vous."

Cuddy arborait un superbe sourire.

"Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ?"

Wilson se contentât de hausser les épaules.

"Vous n'allez pas vous servir de ses mails pour faire machine arrière ?"

Elle le fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

"Je comprends que vous ayez peur, il s'agit de House... mais il a écrit ses messages en pensant que vous l'aviez abandonné. Il voulait vous faire réagir... Il était blessé, en colère et bourré. Lorsqu'il a vu que vous ne répondiez pas à ses insultes, il s'est dit qu'il y avait un problème. Il a essayait de vous joindre sur votre portable, puis au bureau. C'est à ce moment que je lui ai appris pour votre mère. Immédiatement il m'a annoncé son retour. Il était inquiet pour vous et s'en voulait de vous avoir laissée seule alors que vous aviez besoin de lui."

"Je ne savais pas ! Je pensais que c'était vous qui l'aviez appelé..."

"Il a vraiment changé. Laissez lui une chance."

"J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir..."

House avait fait le marché de bonne heure et c'était mis aux fourneaux. L'entrée et le dessert étaient prêts. Et pendant qu'il préparait la farce et la pâte des ravioli aux courgettes ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Cuddy et sa possible venue.

"Non, elle allait venir il ne pouvait en être autrement. On est des adultes... Enfin Cuddy l'est assez pour nous deux. Elle sait que nous devons discuter. Quelle que soit sa décision il faut qu'elle vienne me l'annoncer. Et si elle ne venait pas...Le doute balaya toutes ses certitudes. Si elle avait décidé de tout stopper, de n'avoir qu'une relation strictement professionnelle. Après tout je l'ai tant de fois déçue, il est normal qu'elle doute que je puisse avoir changé. Avec Lucas elle joue la sécurité, alors qu'avec moi... Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne le quittait pas, il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

_-Lucas est honnête lui au moins, il tient à moi, me respecte et je sais qu'il m'aime.-_

"Et moi ? Et toi ? Pensa-t-il. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, et j'espère que tu sais que je tiens à toi. Il faudrait que j'arrive à lui faire savoir. Mais comment ?"

Il finissait de mettre le couvert lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Plus il approchait de l'entrée, plus son coeur accélérait. Finalement elle était venue... Qu'allait-elle lui annoncer ?


	17. Chapter 17

House s'arrêtât devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle, calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit la porte... et elle était là. Magnifique ! Elle arborait un léger sourire un peu gêné. House la dévisageât. Elle portait une robe légère en mousseline de soie bleu azur. Le bustier épousait parfaitement ses formes et laissait apercevoir la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux libres, mais les avaient lissés. Ce qui fit penser, au diagnosticien, qu'elle avait fait des efforts pour lui.

"Entrez ! Et installez-vous. Mia casa è vostra casa !" Clama-t-il dans un large sourire.

Il la laissa passer et l'admira de dos. Le tissu fluide suivait ses mouvements. Il admirât ses jambes par transparence. Lisa s'installa sur le canapé. House la rejoignit. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné qu'il rompit :

"Alors, vous êtes venue !"

"On dirait bien." Répondit-elle dans un petit rire.

House sourit en retour. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Cuddy reprit plus sérieusement :

"Lorsque je vous ai quitté mercredi je ne savais pas du tout ce que je ferais aujourd'hui. En fait c'est votre dernier mail qui m'a convaincu d'accepter votre invitation."

Note pour moi-même : penser à remercier Wilson se dit House.

"Après tout nous sommes amis !"

"Je ne fais pas ça par amitié Cuddy... Vous savez que votre amitié est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse. Je saurais m'en contenter si vous ne me laissez pas le choix... Mais ce n'est pas ma première option."

"Justement je voulais..."

"Vous avez faim ?" La coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle restait là, surprise. Se pouvait-il qu'il redoute tant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Elle alla le rejoindre. Il l'attendait debout au milieu de la cuisine.

"Cette robe vous va très bien et j'aime beaucoup quand vous avez les cheveux détaché. Cela met en valeur la beauté de votre visage."

"Merci ! Votre tablier vous sied à merveille. C'est très... sexy." Rit-elle.

House se rendit conte à ce moment-là qu'en effet il portait toujours son tablier. Il l'ôta.

"Eh ! On ne se moque pas du cuisinier avant d'avoir déjeuné... Ça peut vous être fatal."

Il tira la chaise qui était devant lui et d'un mouvement de tête l'invita à s'asseoir :

"Signorina !" Claironna-t-il avec un accent parfait.

Cuddy s'installa.

"Souhaitez-vous gouter le vin ?" Proposa-t-il en présentant la bouteille.

Elle sourit en voyant le bordeaux. Il s'était donné du mal pour lui faire plaisir. Cette idée l'aida à se détendre. Lisa leva les yeux vers son hôte et sans quitter son regard prit une gorgée, la garda quelques instants en bouche avant de l'avaler. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis elle livra son verdict :

"Molto buono !"

Pendant la dégustation House ne l'avait pas quitté du regard passant sans arrêt de ses yeux à sa bouche, n'essayant même pas de cacher son désir.

Elle lui tendit son verre. En le remplissant il annonça :

"Haut Médoc 1985."

Elle le regarda ébahi, le verre toujours en suspens. Il sourit face à sa réaction. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié.

"C'est le hasard ? Demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi ?"

"La date !"

"Désolé Cuddy, mais je ne comprends pas ce dont vous parlez."

"Rien ! Laissez tomber c'était idiot..." Dit elle légèrement déçu.

House se saisit de son verre et proposa un toast.

"Je vous propose que nous buvions à notre première rencontre."

Elle sourit. Mais quelle idiote je fais, pensa-t-elle, House ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Leur rencontre : Octobre 2005, université du Michigan. Elle fut touchée par cette délicate intention.

House but un peu de vin.

"C'était une très bonne année."

Cuddy savait qu'il ne parlait pas que du vin.

"Légèrement fruité avec un léger arôme de regret. Jolie robe. Il a de la cuisse... J'en reprendrai bien un peu, pas vous ?" Déclara-t-il en la déshabillant du regard.

Elle se dit que c'était le moment de parler. Mais House la coupa une nouvelle fois.

"Pour l'entrée je vous propose des tomates mozzarella, puis je nous ai préparé des ravioli aux courgettes et pour terminer un tiramisu. J'espère que ça vous convient ?"

"C'est vous qui avez cuisiné tout ça ? Ce sont mes plats préférés comment avez-vous su ?"

"Julia ! Le matin de notre départ je lui ai demandé. Il paraît que vous seriez prête à vous damner pour un bon tiramisu... et sans aucune modestie le mien est à tomber par terre." Lui avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

"C'est gentil de vous être donné tout ce mal pour moi. Oh fait, Julia vous embrasse. Elle semble vous apprécier beaucoup."

"Vous parlez de moi avec votre sœur ?" Demanda-t-il surpris.

"Nooon ! Ma sœur me parle de vous... et moi. Nuance !"

"Je mets l'eau à bouillir pour les ravioli et nous pourrons déjeuner."

Il la rejoint à table et mangèrent l'entrée tout en bavardant.

"Comment va Rachel ?" Se surprit à demander House.

"Bien ! Merci de le demander." Répondit Cuddy étonnée.

"Elle ne cesse de vous réclamer. Sa nounou m'a même demandé qui était ce Geg dont parlait toujours Rachel."

"Oups ! Lucas risque de ne pas apprécier." Plaisanta-t-il dans un sourire.

"Surtout si elle continue à répéter -Geg bisou ma-man.-"

Dit-elle en se prenant le visage entre les mains, ce qui fit rire House. Après un léger silence, Cuddy reprit :

"House, je voulais vous remercier..."

"Ne vous fatiguez pas Cuddy, j'ai compris !"

Elle vit son regard se durcir.

"Mais laissez-moi parler..."

"Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que vous voulez me dire ?"

Lisa reprit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa dernière phrase.

"Je disais donc que je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Rachel et moi ces derniers jours. Sans votre soutien et votre amitié, je crois que j'aurais sombré. Merci !"

Fit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il la retira immédiatement.

"C'est bon, c'est fini ? Vous n'allez pas me remercier tous les jours." Son ton était froid. Il se leva.

Il lui présentât son dos et mit les ravioli dans la marmite. Il devait se reprendre. Il avait promis d'accepter sa décision. Il inspirait et expirait lentement pour essayer de récupérer son calme. Il se forçait à sourire voulant lui montrer bonne figure. Il devait accepter sa défaite.

House aurait aimé qu'elle le laisse seul, pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa déception. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle avait encore choisi Lucas. Pourquoi s'était-elle apprêtée ? Elle voulait jouer avec lui, mais là ça relevait de la torture.

Une atroce douleur se fit ressentir dans sa cuisse droite. Il serra les dents et massa sa jambe meurtrie. Greg pris deux grandes inspirations et expira lentement. Il afficha un large sourire et se retourna. Cuddy se tenait debout derrière lui. Il fut surpris par sa proximité et eu un mouvement de recul. Ce qui fit sourire la doyenne.

"Ça va House ? Je vous parlais et vous ne me répondiez pas."

"Oui. J'essaye juste de gérer la douleur de ma cuisse."

"Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit que vous aviez rompu avec Hélène ?" Lâchât-elle tout à coup.

"Pourquoi aurais-je du vous en informer ?" Il souriait, mais son ton et son regard étaient froids.

"Parce que nous sommes amis !"

Un long silence s'installa.

House trouvait que Cuddy était beaucoup trop près de lui. Son parfum le captivait, l'enivrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration pour s'en imprégner, s'y perdre. Cette fragrance le ramena à leur dernière nuit. Leur dernière nuit... oui, c'était vraiment la dernière. Il était en train de perdre pied, de se noyer dans son parfum. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Sa proximité l'oppressait. Il voulait que ce déjeuner se termine au plus vite afin de se retrouver seul. Cela allait devenir son lot quotidien, donc autant qu'il s'y fasse le plus rapidement possible.

"Pardon !" Dit-il en passant sur le côté et en allant se rasseoir.

"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle ne me manquera pas." Affirma-t-elle.

Cuddy se tenait debout derrière la chaise de House. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur le haut de sa tête. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas s'éloigner, respecter son espace vital ?

"Et puis elle n'était pas faite pour vous..."

"Que savez-vous de ce qui est fait, ou non, pour moi ?" Clama-t-il un peu trop violemment, tout en se levant brusquement.

Il retourna à la gazinière et commença à sortir les pâtes de l'eau bouillante.

"Pourquoi me fuyiez vous, House ?"

"Je ne vous fuis pas !"

"Alors, regardez-moi et parlez-moi." Le pria-t-elle avec douceur.

"J'suis occupé !" Dit-il en continuant à cuisiner.

Cuddy se saisi du bras de son collègue.

"Regardez-moi et parlez-moi, House." Répétât-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il continuât ce qu'il faisait sans se retourner. Elle resserra son étreinte sur son bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle.

"Vous allez me regarder et me parler !" Cria-t-elle.

"Mais bon sang Cuddy, à quoi jouez-vous ? Vous me rejetez, puis vous m'allumez... Vous me rendez fou !"

"Je ne vous ai pas rejeté."

"Appelez ça comme vous voulez, le résultat est le même."

"Il met difficile de vous parler si vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Peux être que ceci serait plus clair..."

Avant que House n'est eu le temps de réagir elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens en attendant une réaction. House restât un instant ébahi par l'incompréhension.

Il lui adressa le plus beau, le plus grand des sourires. Lui d'habitude si rapide à comprendre, à saisir le moindre indice, c'était complètement trompé sur les intentions de Cuddy.

L'information venait d'arriver au cerveau. Il comprenait enfin. Elle lui accordait une chance. Elle leur accordait une chance d'être en couple... d'être heureux ensembles.

"Je croyais..."

"Et bien vous vous êtes trompé ! J'aimerais nous laisser une chance. Je sais que ça ne sera pas de tout repos... que nous devrons faire des compromis. Mais j'aimerais qu'on essaye à notre rythme. Je suis malheureuse sans vous..."

"J'ai besoin de vous... Je veux plus qu'une nuit, qu'une parenthèse ! Je vous veux vous. Tout entière, rien qu'à moi..." Assura-t-il.

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, puis avec délicatesse il posa de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Il voulait gouter chaque millimètre de sa bouche. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Ils se souriaient. A ce moment précis, ils étaient les plus heureux sur Terre.

House enlaça sa femme et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure.

"Lisa..." Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Lisa, Lisa, Li-sa..."

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et écoutait la voix qui inlassablement répétait chaleureusement son prénom. Elle aimait la façon dont il le prononçait. Elle aimait l'entendre l'appeler.

"Lisa ! J'adore ces deux syllabes. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de les prononcer. Elles sonnent à mon oreille comme une douce mélodie."

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, laissant à leurs langues le temps de se redécouvrir. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Front contre front ils se fixaient toujours souriant. Ce sourire qui n'était pas prêt de les quitter.

"Et si on prenait notre temps... Si on apprenait à s'apprivoiser. On a le temps ? Tu seras là demain ? Après-demain et les jours suivants ?" S'inquiéta-t-il

"Oui, je serais toujours là ! Et si on commençait par déjeuner... Ce n'est pas trop rapide pour toi ?" Ironisa-t-elle. Elle éclata de rire.

"J'aime t'entendre rire."

Ils s'embrassèrent. House stoppa net leur baiser et s'éloigna un peu pour bien la voir.

"Et Lucas ?"

"Je ne peux pas le joindre, mais j'arrêterai tout dès son retour ou par téléphone s'il m'appelle."

Elle décela de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

"Qu'y a-t-il House ? Tu préfères qu'on attende que j'ai rompu avant de nous lancer..."

"Non ! On a trop attendu. J'ai trop besoin de toi !"

"Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il l'a fixé en silence.

"Parle-moi Greg !" Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

"Redis-le..."

"Quoi ?"

"Mon prénom."

"Greg." Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit de nouveau.

"De quoi as-tu peur Greg ?

"Si ça ne marche pas entre nous... et bien est-ce que tu...est-ce qu'avec Lucas, tu..."

House n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande, mais Cuddy compris son inquiétude.

"Non ! Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse me dire qu'on a deux mois d'essais et qu'ensuite je pourrai me décider ? Je t'aime Greg ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai une seule certitude c'est bien celle là : je t'aime Gregory House !"

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce déjeuner. Les deux amoureux connaissaient des hauts et des bas, mais surtout des hauts. Ils faisaient tous les deux de gros efforts pour respecter l'autre et que leur relation fonctionne. Ils passaient toutes leurs nuits chez Cuddy. C'était beaucoup plus pratique pour Rachel. Cuddy avait fait de la place dans ses placards pour lui, mais House ni laissait jamais rien. Tous les matins, il rentrait à son appartement pour se doucher et se changer. Lisa le voyait partir tous les matins avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il laisse ses affaires, des traces de son passage, qu'il reste le week-end... Elle ne voulait pas le presser.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient lovés dans le canapé le téléphone sonna. Cuddy décrocha.

"Allo."

"C'est moi, mon amour."

"Lucas ?"

A ce nom House se leva pour quitter la pièce. Cuddy le rattrapa par le bras et lui fit signe de rester. Il se rassit. Elle mit le haut-parleur.

"Ça va ma puce ? Tu as l'air bizarre... Le procès s'est terminé avec une semaine d'avance, je rentre demain. J'ai hâte de te retrouver. Tu ne dis rien..."

"Lucas je, je suis désolé...mais pendant ton absence je me suis rendu compte que nous étions ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons. Je cherchais quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter pour moi et Rachel... Je t'aime bien, mais pas assez pour faire ma vie avec toi !"

Le silence s'était installé de part et d'autre du combiné.

"J'ai conscience que je te fais du mal, mais je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir !" Reprit-elle.

"House ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui !" Murmura-t-elle.

"J'ai toujours su que cela arriverait un jour. Soyez heureux !" Et il raccrocha.

Cuddy se tourna vers son amant qui n'avait pas bougé durant toute la conversation. Elle sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à Lucas. Il avait été honnête avec elle, alors qu'elle...

House se leva et l'a pris dans ses bras.

"C'était un type bien !" Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

"Lisa, veux-tu vivre avec moi ?"

Elle lui sauta au cou.

"Je prends ça pour un oui. Dès demain j'appelle Bunny pour qu'elle nous trouve une maison avec un jardin pour Rachel. Une maison à nous, qui nous ressemble à tous les trois."

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Cuddy.

"Je pensais te faire plaisir. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer..."

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'engager davantage et que c'est pour ça que tu ne laissais rien ici. C'était Lucas ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'avais si peur que tu me fuis de nouveau..."

House la prit dans les bras. Il essuya ses larmes d'une main et l'embrassa.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer à cause de moi... Je t'aime Lisa !"

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller. Son sourire illuminait tout son visage.

"C'est la première fois que tu me le dis."

"Mais pas la dernière. Je t'aime Lisa et je veux vivre avec toi... et Rachel."

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

Fin

**Voilà ma première fic est terminée ! Je suis un peu triste de laisser House et Cuddy, mais David Shore veut récupérer ses personnages (vivement le 20 septembre). Merci à lui de me les avoir prêtés, 17 semaines, afin que je joue avec eux.**

**Beaucoup plus sérieusement, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont soutenue.**

**Et des remerciements particuliers aux plus fidèles ceux avec qui j'ai eu de véritables échanges : CGCath, Huuddyy, la loule, LittleMissFierce, Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31, sagmig, ... Vous allez me manquer ! Sans oublier, of course, Watch-For-House.**

**J'ai conscience que j'ai oublié des fautes par-ci par-là... maintenant je vais donc tout relire et essayer d'en supprimer un maximum.**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Cuddy's**


End file.
